When It Rains, Love Pours
by almondeyes17
Summary: It all began on a rainy day when Mikan ran away and met Natsume...Destiny will find ways to make them meet again...Sorry, I am not very good with summaries. This is my first fic so please be nice...rxr please... NatsuMikan, HotaRuka, MisakiTsubasa..
1. Chapter 1 Meeting on a Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own GA...

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

The rain was pouring endlessly since the morning. Some were having their quiet time in their own homes. But you will see a certain brunette running out of her house, her magnificent chocolate orbs releasing tears full of sorrow, anger and hate. She didn't know where to go. She just let her feet take her somewhere until she reached a beautiful sakura tree. Even if it was raining, it was still a beauty to behold. She sat under it and cried her heart out as she remembered what had transpired before she ran away.

_Flashback…_

_It was early in the morning as Sakura Mikan was running down the elegant stairs of their beautiful mansion. She was running to her mother excitedly because she wanted to show her the new song she just composed._ "_Okaasan! Look at this! I finally composed a song without Ruka or Tsubasa's help!" said Mikan proudly as she hugged her mother._ "_Sugoi! You are finally learning, Mikan. I bet that your brothers will be proud of you, too!" replied Yuka, her mother, enthusiastically. "I really hope they will!" said Mikan as she flashed her a big smile._

_ But then, their rejoicing was to be cut off when Mikan's father, Narumi, came in. (In this fic, Naru will be 'a little ooc'...he'll be bad to Mikan...for the meantime) _

_"What's the commotion all about?" he said sternly. _

_"Otousan, I've finally composed my own song on my own!" said Mikan, excitedly. _

_"And what's so great about it?" said Narumi apathetically._

_ Mikan was speechless and dumbfounded. She just hung her head low and started to walk away. Yuka saw this and confronted Narumi._

_"C'mon Naru. Why can't you appreciate your daughter once in a while?" _

_"Tsk. She's just trying to be like her brothers."_

_ Mikan heard this and stopped in her tracks. She faced her parents and tears were welling up in her eyes but she held them back._

_"I'm not trying to be like them. I am just fulfilling our dreams," Mikan said calmly._

_"Yeah, right," Naru said while walking away._

_ "You don't even know what that dream is!" Mikan was now heating up. She was not able to control her temper._

_"And I don't care what that is," was the reply of her father while he stopped in her tracks.  
_

_"Because you never did! Actually, you don't even know what our dreams are! You don't know us as much as Mom does because you were barely here!"_

_"How dare you say that?!"_

_Yuka saw that they were both flaring up and was trying to stop them, but to no avail. Mikan can't contain what she has been feeling for how many years.  
_

_"Well, how do you call going away for 10 years and only coming back home once a year and staying for just 3 weeks??"_

_"I did that for your future!"_

_"Yeah, right! For our future! But you never even watched us grow!!! Where was our father when we needed him?!"_

_"You know perfectly well that I was working."_

_"No. I know perfectly well that you prioritize your work more than us, your family. And when you came back, all you did was neglect me and compare me with my brothers! What did I ever do for you to act this way towards me???"_

_With that, Mikan received a hard slap from her father. Her cheeks started to redden and tears started to fall. She glared at her father and ran out of the house. Yuka tried to follow her but Naru just stopped her. He grabbed her by the wrist and Yuka couldn't let go because his grip was just too strong. "Let her be," was all Naru said while Yuka started crying._

_End of Flashback..._

Sakura Mikan, 14, was the youngest of the three children of Yuka and Narumi. She was cheerful, intelligent - but can sometimes be dense - and happy-go-lucky like his brother Tsubasa. Tsubasa, 17, was the oldest with Ruka, 15, being the second. Ruka was a bit more serious than the two but he was the most vigilant among the three. He can be greedy at times, too. At young ages, they were all known in the whole Japan and even in other countries. Mikan was a famous singer. Tsubasa had an exceptional talent in dancing while Ruka was a great actor. They also have a passion for music. Mikan, aside from singing, was also very good in playing the acoustic & bass guitar, piano, flute and drums. She also knew how to dance. Tsubasa loved playing the drums while Ruka the piano. All of them were treated well by Yuka while Narumi was working in abroad. Yuka never showed favoritism between the three. She treated them all equally and neither of them felt discriminated or left out...that is, until Narumi came back. He seemed to favor the two boys. He payed very little attention to Mikan that sometimes, Mikan felt that she was worthless to her father whom she treasured so much. But everyday, Mikan distanced herself more from her father because of what he is showing to her. "I'm so tired of being the only one not being appreciated by my father. It's a good thing that okaasan, Ruka and Tsubasa are always there to comfort me," Mikan thought as she tried to cheer herself up.

Suddenly, she heard someone punching the other side of the tree. She checked out who it was and found a boy with raven black hair. He was probably the same age as her. Both were very drenched already and the rain still hasn't stopped. "Hello...daijobuka?" Mikan said as she tried to be friendly with the lad. "None of you're business, little girl," was the lad's reply. Mikan didn't like being called a little girl but she was in no mood to argue since she just got into one...she was tired..."Fine," was Mikan's sad reply. She was about to sit again when suddenly, everything around her became black and she suddenly collapsed. The lad heard the thud and found the beautiful brunette laying unconscious on the wet ground. He rushed her to his house which was only two blocks away since he didn't have money and it would take too long if he took her to the hospital, so he had no choice. He didn't recognize that she was the famous Sakura Mikan for he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and he never really cared about Sakura Mikan though he found her really cute and beautiful. Meanwhile, Mikan was dreaming about the day when she and her brothers started talking about the dreams that they have strived hard to fulfill despite their young age.

_--The dream--_

_Mikan was 8 years of age. She was playing with her brothers when she got tired and decided to go back in the house. She went to their music room and she started to sing. Her brothers eventually heard her and they joined her. Tsubasa went to the drums while Ruka to the piano. After they played the song they were all so happy. "When we grow older, let's make a band!" said Mikan ecstatically. She really enjoyed their performance and thought that they would make a great band. "I think we should. It's not an impossible dream," said Tsubasa, who is strongly agreeing with Mikan's thought. "It's a great idea!" Ruka jovially said as he thought of what a great name they would make in the show business and how famous they would be while money signs were forming in his eyes (just like Hotaru). "Talk about dreaming," said Tsubasa and Mikan in chorus as they sweat dropped at the sight of Ruka."What do you think would be a great name for our band?" Mikan asked as she thought of a name. "Hmm..."  
_

_ --End--_

Mikan was forming a small smile on her face because of the dream. The lad who found her noticed this and looked intently at her. He found her really stunning and beautiful even though she was asleep. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were two beautiful crimson eyes staring at her. Mikan smiled at him as he looked away when he saw she gained consciousness. "Hi!" Mikan said as she tried to sit up on her bed. "Hn..." was the reply of the boy. "Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked as she looked at her surroundings. "You collapsed awhile ago...I had no choice but to bring you here to my house," said the lad. "You're the guy from awhile ago, right?" Mikan asked excitedly. "What do you think?" he said nonchalantly. "What's your name?" asked Mikan, not wanting to mind his blasé answer. "Hyuuga Natsume. Now shut up little girl," was the reply of Natsume who was getting annoyed of this Q&A. "Oh...okay...thanks for your help anyway," said Mikan as she lied down once again when she noticed that he looked aggravated, especially with the tone of his voice. "I'm Sakura Mikan in case you wanted to know," she added. Natsume was startled. He didn't expect her to be 'the Sakura Mikan'. He never really knew how she looked like because when he heard her name, she would change the channel or do something so that he would not see or hear her because he thought that he was too girly plus, he hated pop songs. He did see her in some bulletin boards or covers in magazines but he never paid close attention on how she looked like. Maybe, he hears her on the radio but he doesn't heed it either. All his friends tell her that she is wonderful but he never fancied her. "So this is Mikan...I never thought that this is how she would look like. So...beau--what am I thinking??? I find her so annoying!" that was what is going on in his mind as he 'read' his manga.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsume decided to go. He paged one of his maids to go take care of her. "Wait," Mikan said as she started to turn pale. "What, little girl?" Natsume said as he stopped in his tracks.

"These are not my clothes!"

"Duh..."

"Who changed my clothes?!?"

"One of my maids...Polkadots..."

"What the...HHEENNTTAAII!!!!!!"

"Shut up polka...my eardrums might shatter..."

"You said one of your maids changed my clothes...but how come you know...what I was wearing??"

"Why would I change you?! Besides, I just saw it when i looked at the hamper..."

"Why did you look in the hamper?!??!"

"This is my house...and it just so happened that I went to the laundry to put my clothes and I glanced at the hamper and saw that..."

"This may be your house but you don't have the right to look at other's stuff and snoop around!"

"I said...I only glanced and saw it...why would I have interest with your stuff and I didn't snoop around!"

"BUT STILL!"

"Rest! I want you to be gone sooner so I'll ask my maids to take care of you...if you haven't noticed, you've got a high fever and I don't want to catch your virus. Later!"

"ARGH!!!"

Mikan was so pissed with Natsume but still she was thankful that he took him in for awhile. "I have to get out of here soon...this Natsume guy is getting in my nerves! But he is cute...CUTE??? Mikan! Get back to your senses!" Mikan thought as she tried with all her might to rest without thinking of what had happened a few minutes ago.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Hey guyz...hope this wasn't crappy...review please...and don't be too harsh...i'm new...hehe...Ü...hope you liked this...and please wait for my next update!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Chaos Here & There

The atmosphere in her home started to become so dreary and the silence has become deafening since Mikan left. The event a few hours ago caused Yuka to feel very uncomfortable and gloomy. She wasn't used to this silence. "Normally, Mikan would be preparing a lot of stuff already. She'd be helping me out here, too. Where could she be? I hope she is doing fine and nothing bad has occurred to her," thought Yuka as she stirred the soup. All of a sudden, she remembered Mikan's composition. She went to the living room and found the piece of paper on the floor. It remained untouched since the morning and picked it up, folded it gently, placed it on her pocket and released a heavy sigh. Then she went back to her cooking.

"It is unusually quiet here, right Ruka?" said a very familiar voice to Yuka, after a few moments. "You're right. Tsubasa...very quiet..." was Ruka's reply.Suddenly, they saw their mother running to them as tears started to flow freely from her eyes."Ruka! Tsubasa, I'm glad you're home!" She hugged the two of them as she sobbed. She couldn't contain the sadness she had anymore. "C'mon Mom, we were just gone for like, six hours," said Ruka as he wondered why his mom was acting this way. "Yeah mom... Is anything wrong?" added Tsubasa as he started to scan the surroundings then suddenly said, "Where's Mikan?" "She ran away..." Narumi interfered as he went to them. "What?!" exclaimed Ruka. He was taken aback with what he heard. "WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU LOOK FOR HER?!" bellowed Tsubasa. He was also shocked with what he heard and he didn't want to believe it either. "Nobody will look for her. Like I told your mother, let her be. She'll come back anyway. Let's eat supper now," said Narumi as he started to head for the dining room. "How heartless can you be?" said Ruka as he and his brother didn't budge off of their places. "She is your daughter...she is your child, just like us...HOW CAN YOU LET HER GO AWAY JUST LIKE THAT AND NOT EVEN CARE TO LOOK FOR HER?!" Ruka further said as he started to raise his voice. "Don't talk to me like that! Don't forget that your talking to your father!" said Narumi. Once again, the atmosphere changed from dreary to chaotic. The three men started to flare up as the sons were going against their father. Their mother could only stand and watch, she couldn't get over the shock that she is facing. "Yeah, you are our father! But, howcome you despise Mikan? Aren't you her father too?" said Tsubasa. Narumi was flabbergasted with the words of Tsubasa. "I don't despise her," was all Narumi could say as his voice turned into a half-whisper. "Then what do you call the way you are treating her?" said Ruka as he glared at his father. Narumi didn't know what else to say. He just went upstairs to his room, leaving the questions of his sons unanswered. They weren't used to him just walking away and so was he.

"Come on. Let's eat supper then we'll find Mikan," said Yuka. The two boys weren't hungry but they didn't want to disappoint their mother. They noticed that she had turned pale. It was evident that she had been greatly shocked with the events that has been occuring. She was so confused. She had been speechless as she watched her husband and sons shouting and arguing with each other. She didn't know what to do and she knew that trying to stop them would only be made in vain. "We're sorry, okaasan," said Ruka and Tsubasa. Yuka just gave them a weak smile. As they ate their dinner, it was awkwardly silent.

"Okaasan, I don't think it is advisable for us to go out, especially at this hour and with this weather," said Ruka as he broke the silence and looked outside. "I guess you're right, Ruka. We should leave it for tomorrow," replied Yuka, but great anxiety could be seen in her eyes. They wanted to look for Mikan badly, but the weather was not cooperating with them. "I hope she's fine," said Tsubasa as he sighed and prayed that his younger sister would be all right. "Why did she run away?" Ruka said to himself. "I guess she was fed up with your father, judging by the way he acted and talked to her this morning," answered Yuka. "She wanted to show you her composition," said Yuka. Remembering the compostion, she took it out of her pocket and showed it Tsubasa and Ruka. "She was so delighted and eager to show it to you," explained Yuka. "She's good," said Tsubasa as he read the song. "She is growing up," said Ruka. They were wishing Mikan were there so that they could show how proud they are of her.

While tension was brewing in her home, Mikan was trying to bear with Natsume's arrogance. She tried her best to relax and forget about what had happened. "Natsume's right. I gotta rest. The sooner I get better, the sooner I will stop seeing his face," thought Mikan. She took a nap until it was dinnertime. "Mikan-san, it is dinnertime," said one of the maid of Natsume as she woke Mikan gently. Mikan rubbed her eyes as she slowly opened them. "Arigatou," said Mikan as she stood up and brushed her hair. She felt a little dizzy so the maid escorted her to the dining room. She was still wearing PJ's when she went down and Natsume smiled inwardly. She found her cute, once again, but denied the fact to himself.

"What time is it, Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan as they ate. "6:30," replied Natsume nonchalantly, as always. Mikan hurriedly finished her dinner and asked Natsume once again, "Can I make a phone call? Okaasan and my brothers might be worried." "Go do whatever you like and stop disturbing me," said Natsume. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" exclaimed Mikan. She dialled their phone number hastily. She was hoping somebody would pick up soon. Luckily, Tsubasa had finished his food. He answered the phone, expecting that Mikan was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Tsubasa-oniichan!"

"Mikan! Thank God you called! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my...friend's house. I'll be staying here for a while...I don't want to go home yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be back sooner than you think."

"Ok. Take care!"

"Tell okaasan and Ruka I miss them and I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

At Mikan's home: 

"It was Mikan! She said she's fine!" Tsubasa told his mom and brother. "Where is she? C'mon! Let's fetch her!" said Ruka, as he stood up, ready to go out.

"She's at her friend's place. She said she's not ready to come back yet."

"What?!"

"You gotta understand her, Ruka," said Yuka. She was dismayed to hear that but she fully understood her daughter. "She probably needs to cool down. I'm glad to hear that she is fine," Yuka further added. Tsubasa and Ruka hugged her. They were all sad to know that Mikan won't be with them for quite a while but they knew she was sure of what she was doing. All they could do was trust her.

* * *

Back at Natsume's house, an argument was about to start. After dinner, Mikan decided to get some fresh air but she remembered it was raining. She knew she needed it so she stationed herself near one of the windows where she got a good view of Natsume's garden. It made her feel better and it helped her take her mind off the happenings that day and of her fever, too. Natsume saw her there and decided to tease her a little bit because he wanted to get her attention which he won't admit. 

"Hey polka-dots," he 'greeted' Mikan as he smirked.

"Stop calling me that," was the reply of the annoyed Mikan.

"Why should I?"

"Because it is not my name! I am Mikan, M-I-K-A-N, MIKAN!"

"I'll call you in whatever way I like."

"Sheesh! Why do you have to be that way?"

"None of your business, polka."

"STOP PISSING ME OFF!"

And with that, Mikan walked away. Mikan was in no mood to argue any longer so she just went back to her room. She tried to sleep but she couldn't so she just sang herself a song.

If I wrote a note to God  
I would speak whats in my soul  
I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away,  
For love to overflow  
If I wrote a note to God  
I'd pour my heart out on each page  
I'd ask for war to end  
For peace to mend this world  
I'd say, I'd say, I'd say

Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is over due  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong  
On this road we're on

If I wrote a note to God  
I would say what on my mind  
I'd ask for wisdom to let compassion rule this world  
Until these times  
If I wrote a note to God  
I'd say please help us find our way  
End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts  
And I'd say, I'd say, I'd say

Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is over due  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong  
On this road we're on

No, no no no  
We can't do this on our own  
So

Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is over due  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong  
On this road we're on

If I wrote a note to God

After she sang, she fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Natsume was just outside her door, listening to her voice which he found captivating. "She really is wonderful," Natsume thought as he proceeded to his room and went to sleep, too.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

thanks for reading! i was sleepy when i was doing this so sorry if i have any mistakes...hope this is good! and thanks to those who added this as fave story, for the review, and for those who made me fave author! wait for my next update, k?


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Mikan's Friends

It's been two weeks since Mikan ran away. She stayed at Natsume's place for four days...four days full of fighting and glaring contests. Back at Mikan's home, she and her father haven't been talking very much. Mikan would only give weak smiles at Narumi while he only kept his callousness at her and he even became a little cold to his two sons. They have become aloof with one another. Her brothers weren't very close to their father as before. After that incident, the three siblings were always seen together and barely talked to their father. But, they still kept their strong bond with Yuka. Yuka would oftentimes get them together but it never worked.

Since Yuka noticed that the hostility between the four is only becoming worse each passing day, Yuka decided to give each other a time to cool down. "Naru, why don't we go on a vacation for a month or two?" asked Yuka as she entered Naru's study. "Whatever you like," said Naru who wasn't paying much attention to Yuka. He was signing some papers and he was hustling. "Do you have an appoitment today?" asked Yuka as she looked at Narumi. "Yeah. I gotta go meet some officemates and give this to them. These projects' deadlines have been moved at an earlier date so I have to sign all of these now," said Naru as he signed the papers faster than a few minutes ago. After 5 minutes, he was done. "Bye Yuka. We can talk about that vacation later on when I come back," said Narumi as he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran hurriedly to his car. Yuka sat down on his chair and said aloud, "Why can't you treat your children as nicely as you treat me?" After a few more moments, she left the study and saw her children playing some music in the music room. She went inside and listened intently. The three didn't seem to notice her.

Mikan was the lead vocal and the bassist, while Tsubasa was still the drummer and Ruka, the pianist. "This is gonna be good," Yuka thought.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Ruka and Tsubasa finally noticed her and they smiled. Yuka smiled back. "I wish your father is hearing you right now," she thought.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"Oh...Ohayou okaasan! Since when have you been here?" asked Mikan. The other three sweat dropped. "Mikan, you haven't noticed Mom all these time? She's been here since we started," said Tsubasa. "Nope...hehe...I was really focused with the song, sorry Mom!" Mikan said as she smiled and placed her hand at the back of her neck. "Haha, that's all right honey. You did very well. Maybe you should switch genre Mikan," said Yuka. "I think so too," said Tsubasa. "Nah...Mikan made a name because of pop music...maybe she should just add rock to her genre...and rnb too...but not switching," said Ruka. "Ruka-oniichan is right. I should just add them up...Since I'm going to start recording my new album, maybe I'll put special tracks with those genres," said Mikan. You can see in her eyes the delight she has. She thought that it was really a good idea. "Oh, Mikan, aren't you suppose to go out today? Weren't you meeting Hotaru at..." said Tsubasa but he was cut off. "Oh Yeah!!! I'm gonna see Hotaru! I'm gonna see Hotaru after two months!!!" said Mikan who was acting like a child. She was jumping around the whole room. Tsubasa, Yuka and Ruka sweat dropped at this. It's been a long time since they have seen Mikan this sprightly since their argument with their father. Suddenly, Mikan stopped. "What time is it?" "It's 11:00...why?" Yuka said. "Gosh...I'm late!!! I have to meet with Hotaru at 11:30 in Starbucks! I gotta go! Mom, I'll be back by 9, ok? Bye!" said Mikan as she exited the room hurriedly. "Take care!" called out Yuka as she giggled. "That was what I was trying to tell her," said Tsubasa as he went to the drums and played some more.

"I am so late! Hotaru is gonna kill me!" thought Mikan as she went to her car. "Driver, please step on it!" said Mikan. (Mikan's not yet allowed to have a driver's license cause she's just 14...) They reached Starbucks a little later than 11:30. "Hotaru! Hisashiburi (long time no see)! " said Mikan as she hugged her best friend. "You're late, baka," said Hotaru emotionlessly. Imai Hotaru had been Mikan's best friend since they were 5 years old. Her family owns the recording company that Mikan is working for. She had raven hair and stunning violet eyes. A lot of people see Hotaru as a cold person, even Tsubasa and Ruka, but nobody knows her better than Mikan. Mikan knows that Hotaru really has a kind heart and that she cares greatly for all her friends, but she barely shows it. That was why Hotaru had been attached to Mikan somehow.

"Hi Mikan!" said another girl. She was as old as Tsubasa and had red hair. "Misaki-senpai!!!" cried Mikan as she hugged her senpai. "I didn't know you were coming! I haven't seen you for a long time now!" said Mikan merrily. "I know! That's why I decided to come here, too! C'mon! Let's start to order and then let's get going! I miss the two of you!" said Misaki as she winked at Mikan.

Misaki had been in the music industry a year before Mikan came. She treated Mikan and Hotaru like her sisters since she was an only child. Tsubasa also has a 'slight' crush on her which he never admitted.

"It's nice to see you guys again!" said Mikan as she sat down.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Thanks for reading! I don't like this chapter very much...hehe...i'll probably change this a little when I have time because my folks only gave me 2 hours to do this...hehe...it's a good thing classes are suspended today! but i do hope you enjoyed this! Hugz&Kisses! Ü...


	4. Chapter 4 Cousins

"It's nice to see you guys again!" said Mikan as she sat down.

The three gorgeous girls ate their lunch and then they proceeded to the mall. They were buying a lot of things: shoes, bags, clothes, cd's...you name it. They were holding a lot of shopping bags already that a lot of people were staring at them, thinking that these girls must be bionic since they were holding a lot already but there was no sign of exhaustion but the three just didn't show it. The truth is, they were really, really exhausted. "Mikan, Misaki-senpai, we'll be meeting my cousin here. Is it alright?" asked Hotaru as they strolled around the mall. "It's cool," said Misaki as she saw a beautiful red and pink handbag. "Hey, guys, do you think that bag compliments me?" asked Misaki as she looked at the bag. She didn't avert her gaze anywhere. "Hai! It'll look good on you!" said Mikan as she looked at the bag and then to Misaki and then to the bag again. She was picturing Misaki with the bag on and she liked it. "C'mon! Let's buy it for you!" said Mikan excitedly as she went inside the store while dragging Misaki along. "I'll stay here outside. Make it fast," said Hotaru as she started to text her cousin, "Hey, we're here at Bench...where are you?" "I'm on my way,"was the prompt reply of her cousin.

In a few minutes, Mikan and Misaki were coming out of the store when Mikan caught a glimpse of someone very, very familiar beside Hotaru. "At last, you came out," said Hotaru as she sighed. "Don't blame us... the line was pretty long," said Mikan. "Fine...anyway, let me introduce you to my cousin. Mikan, Misaki-senpai, this is Natsume...and vice versa," said Hotaru who was starting to get bored. "YOU?!?" shouted Mikan. All of the people stared at her and she turned red and apologized. "Natsume, you are Hotaru's cousin?!" asked Mikan who obviously couldn't get over her shock. "Hn," was the famous reply of Natsume. Mikan didn't like his rudeness and when she was about to start an arguement with him and Misaki noticed this. "Nice meeting you," said Misaki as she covered Mikan's mouth who was perceptibly going to explode. "Whatever," said Natsume as he started to put earphones. "Stop all this nonsense. Let's go. You're starting to waste my time," said Hotaru as she started to walk away. "Where are we going?" asked Mikan, who was finally able to contain herself as she caught up with Hotaru. "To my place," said Hotaru. "Yehey! We're finally going to your new penthouse!" exclaimed Mikan and Misaki as they jumped for joy. "Stop being such dummies, will you? You're embarassing me," said Hotaru who didn't like the reaction of her two friends. "Let's get moving," said Natsume who was also starting to get impatient. "Why don't you try to help us carry these stuffs?" said Mikan as she put down her shopping bags. "Why did you have to buy a lot of things anyway?" asked Natsume with sarcasm. "Duh...that's why it's called shopping spree," said Mikan as she carried everything once again when Natsume got all of her bags. Mikan was astonished that she froze for a few seconds. "Thank you!" she said as she flashed out a beautiful smile to Natsume. Natsume blushed at this but turned away at once so that the people wouldn't notice. "Are you guys coming?" said Hotaru. Mikan then ran up to Hotaru and Misaki. "I'll help you, Misaki-senpai," said Mikan as she got four of Misaki's bags. "Thanks...where are yours?" asked Misaki. "With him," said Misaki as she looked back and glanced at Natsume. She smiled at him again but Natsume pretended not to notice. Meanwhile, Hotaru was not very much tired since she didn't buy as much as Mikan and Misaki had.

They rode a taxi to Hotaru's penthouse. Once they were inside, Mikan's eyes started to glisten. She was awe-strucked at Hotaru's place. It was simple yet elegant at the same time. Considering that we're talking about Hotaru, the penthouse was full of high-tech gadgets she made. Just a little press to some remotes and you'd get a lot of things done. "You're really a genius, Hotaru," said Mikan as she started to drool. "I know...now stop drooling. You can go and watch some movies while you're waiting," said Hotaru as she put down all her things and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. The other three sat down on one of Hotaru's sofas after they had put all those gears in one corner. "I'm beat!" said Mikan. "Same here...we shouldn't have bought a lot things," said Misaki as she looked at their shopping bags. They had carried fifteen heavy bags. "It's a good thing there's a sale today," said Mikan. "Baka. You didn't have to buy all those in just one day. You act like there's no tomorrow," said Natsume. "Hmph...and I thought you were becoming nice," said Mikan as she turned on the plasma tv and watched some dvd's. Hotaru came back with some sodas and popcorn. "Arigatou," said Mikan and Misaki. They opened their sodas and watched the movie. "Misaki-senpai, will you please come with me? I'll need your help for preparing dinner," said Hotaru. "Oh, sure," said Misaki. "Can I come, too?" Mikan asked. "No," said Hotaru and Misaki without even looking at her. They headed to the kitchen and started making dinner.

Mikan then went to the balcony to get some air. She brought along a guitar which she borrowed from Hotaru and a pen and paper. It was already sunset and the view was spectacular. The air was fresh and everything around her seemed peaceful. She sat down on one of the benches and strummed the guitar. Natsume heard her and went outside the balcony, too. He thought that Mikan would start singing but she didn't; she just kept on strumming. "Oi, what are you doing here?" asked Natsume. "Getting some air," said Mikan who just continued to play the guitar. Natsume stared at Mikan. Mikan didn't even noticed because she was too busy looking at the horizon. After a few moments Mikan turned to Natsume.

"Natsume, you think you could help me compose a song?"

"No."

"C'mon! Just this once."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with chocolate and cherry and sprinkles on top?

"I said no. Why can't you just compose a song on your own?"

"I have done it already. I'm trying to compose one right now but my mind just couldn't think of anything."

"That's because you're a baka."

"Am not. Anyway, if you really don't want to help me, fine. Forget about it."

With that, Mikan turned around and started to strum again. Mikan said the last one sarcastically that Natsume started to get guilty. It is unusual for him to get guilty when someone gets mad at him. He then grabbed a chair and sat beside Mikan. Mikan didn't even bother to look at him. "What part are you in now?" asked Natsume. Mikan then looked at him and flashed a smile. "I knew you couldn't resist," said Mikan.

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Of course I want to. Anyway, I haven't even started yet."

"What's your theme anway?"

"I haven't thought about anything yet. I'm just thinking of making a song but nothing's coming in my mind."

"Hn. Let's get it started then."

"Thank you!"

Suddenly, Hotaru came out. "Dinner's ready," she said emotionlessly. "Oh. Ok! Natsume-kun, let's continue this later on, alright?" said Mikan. "Whatever," was the reply of Natsume who was starting to get red. It was a good thing Mikan went skipping to the dining room. "You like her, don't you?" said Hotaru. "No," was Natsume's unflappable reply. "I'll pretend I believe you," said Hotaru as she started to head for the kitchen. "I know you too well," added Hotaru, but in a whisper only she can hear. Natsume then followed her.

"Mmm...Misaki-senpai! This smells so delicious!" exclaimed Mikan as she sat down. "Of course. Hotaru and I made it so it undoubtedly scrumptious," said Misaki with a wink. Mikan giggled at this. "Tsubasa-oniichan would love to taste this," said Mikan to herself but she made sure that Misaki would hear it. "Ha...you're brother taste my cooking? I would not allow that," said Misaki.

"And why not?"

"He will just criticize me and he'll be complaining nonstop."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. I know it."

After a few minutes, Hotaru and Natsume entered the dining room and started to eat the delectable meal. This is the start of a wonderful friendship, new life and the start of blooming relationships.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Again, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry for the late update. Review please!!! Ü...And, I'll probably be updating next weekend again since that is the only time when I can have enough time...Hope you'll wait!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Meanwhile

Back at Mikan's house, everything was peaceful and quiet. Ruka and Tsubasa went to the gym after they had lunch while Yuka just waited patiently for her husband to arrive. She was thinking of the vacation she was thinking of during the morning. She thought that it might let the four dearest persons to her cool down after everything that has happened. Just when Yuka was about to take a nap, she heard the door open and in came her husband, Narumi. "Good afternoon, Naru!" greeted Yuka. "Are you hungry?" she added. "No. I already ate lunch in the office," he replied as he gave Yuka a peck on the cheeks. "Why can't you be this nice to your children?" said Yuka in her mind.Yuka always thinks about that everytime they were alone. Narumi would be kind and sweet to Yuka but he was a different man when Mikan, Ruka and Tsubasa are with them. He kept his stern face and was always very strict. "Do you remember the one I asked you awhile ago?" asked Yuka.

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"I don't know...it depends on the circumstances."

"I was planning, maybe the two of us would go on vacation."

"What about the children?"

"I'll take care of them. I know they'll understand. All these events had caused tension between the four of you and I can't let it get worse, so I thought maybe a little time and space can help things get a little better, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, Yuka"

"I wish that you'd be like this to your children, too, even just once in a while."

"Why should I?"

"To tell you frankly, I don't agree with the way you treat them. You're being difficult with them that you are giving them reasons to be aloof with you. I don't know how you can manage that."

"I'm doing that for their own good."

"But maybe you should be a little more lenient and mild with them."

"You know what, let's talk about the vacation."

"Hm...changing the topic now...anyway, where do you prefer to go?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"How about going to Paris. It's serene and relaxing in there. Perfect for reflecting and rejuvinating."

"Ok, then. We should fix our papers soon. I suggest that we leave two weeks from now."

"Good. I was thinking of the same thing."

"How long do you want to stay there?"

"Six weeks, maybe."

"Not bad."

"I know."

"Now, all we have to do is settle this with the children."

"We?"

"C'mon Naru. Don't be stubborn. You have to talk to them, too. And it would be easier for me to explain if you're there, ok?"

"Fine. But don't expect me to be kind to them as you expect me too."

"Ok, ok...I just hope the vacation will do good for all of us. Anyway, I'll just go get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok. Sleep tight, Yuka."

Yuka then went to sleep while Narumi started to fix everything for their trip. Both of them were hoping that this would turn out to be fine.

Meanwhile, in the gym, Ruka and Tsubasa were wondering how 'Mikan' is doing. "You think she's fine?" asked Ruka. "Of course. She's with Hotaru. Hmm...do you think Misaki is with them?" said Tsubasa.

"Maybe. Hotaru would probably call for her. Besides, they are the best of friends."

"Yeah. You think we should've gone with her?"

"Why should we?"

"Well...she might get lost or something."

"What the...? Where did you get that idea? You know she's even capable of touring the whole of Japan by herself. Why in the world would she get lost?"

"I don't know. Maybe I really am just worried for her."

"Tsubasa, I know you get worried of Mikan a lot of times but you would never think that something like that will happen to her. I bet you are thinking if Misaki is really with them and you're wishing to see her...after quite a long time."

"Shut up. It's not like you don't want to see Hotaru either."

"Ha...why would I care for that girl? She's not even my type."

"Yeah, right. Then what kind of girl do you like?"

"I don't know. Someone a little bit mysterious but really kind, and someone who is...different."

"Mysterious but really kind? Where have I heard that before?"

"In your dreams?"

"Nope. I remember. That's what Mikan told us when she first introduced Hotaru to us. Haha, see...you like her, too."

"Yeah...sure...dream on...she's an Ice Queen for your information. She's just different and very hard to read. Plus, she is so emotionless."

"You just said it. Different. Gotcha, didn't I?"

"What? You know, you're just plain weird. That's why Misaki despises you."

"Like I care about that red-haired girl. And why did you have to change the subject and keep on denying about your feelings?"

"Look who's talking. What do you call what you were doing just now?"

"Uhm...Bringing back the topic awhile ago."

"Sheesh. You're worse than me, big brother. You know, since you're so worried about Mikan, why don't you call her up later on?"

"Good idea. And you'll see that I don't like Misaki."

"And you'll see that I don't care about Hotaru."

They kept arguing about that for a while. They just wouldn't admit what they really feel...but what do you expect, right? It's not like you'll admit your feelings for someone just as easily as you can say ABC. A lot of things are now going to come their way; whole new experiences, some patching up and a lot of realizations. It's the beginning of a new adventure that awaits everyone.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Hey! Hope you liked this one. Sorry there wasn't any Mikan, Natsume or Hotaru. I forgot to put this in chapter four so i decided to just make this chap 5...I really hope you liked this. I promise I'll make the next chaps better!!! Hugz&Kiszes!!!


	6. Chapter 6 With You

Hey everyone! Hope you'll like this chapter! Sorry if I just updated today!

Don't forget to review, ok? Ü

Anyway, here it goes...

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Mikan definitely enjoyed the dinner. She wanted to stay there a little longer but she promised her mom that she would be home by nine. She and Natsume didn't have the chance to finish the song, too, but Mikan convinced Natsume for them to meet the next day so that they can finish it. Mikan was fetched by her driver already so she had no choice but to go. "Bye Misaki-senpai! Bye Hotaru! By Natsume-kun! Let's all go out again some time soon, ok?" said Mikan as she waved goodbye to her friends. Misaki's car was just behind Mikan so they left almost simultaneously. After the two had left, Natsume went home, too, after he got some of the things he left in the penthouse. He also called his driver to fetch him. When he got in the car, the memories he spent with Mikan ever since they met came rushing to him.

Meanwhile, the same was happening to Mikan. They were stuck in traffic because of a truck that got stuck so they couldn't move. Mikan suddenly drifted to dreamland and she remembered her moments with Natsume during her stay at his place.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_(During Mikan's stay at Natsume's place when she got sick)_

_It was the second day of Mikan's stay at Natsume's. She was starting to feel a little better. Luckily for Mikan, the day was sunny so Mikan was able to stroll around Natsume's garden during the morning. She never thought that such a guy as him would bother having a garden...but it seems that he fancies it. It was seven in the morning and she saw Natsume in the gazebo with a guitar. Mikan stared at him for quite some time. She was entranced with the sight of him. She didn't expect him to be musical in some way. What surprised her more was that Natsume didn't even notice her come up to him. She hadn't known him for long yet but, with her keen observance, she knew at once that Natsume isn't someone who doesn't notice things easily; he can effortlessly see if something is wrong. But she never thought that he could be so engrossed in an activity for him not to notice her. So she decided to just sit down beside him and listen to him, while trying with all her might to not disturb him._

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

_Then he paused and finally noticed Mikan who had been there listening intently to him. "Why did you stop?" asked Mikan who gave a sweet smile. Natsume looked away to hide his blush. "Why do you love annoying people?" asked Natsume sarcastically. "I don't like annoying people," replied Mikan. _

"_Then what do you call what you're doing?"_

"_Keeping you company."_

"_I don't need any company."_

"_Why do you want to be so lonesome?"_

"_Mind your own business, polka."_

"_C'mon! How many times have I got to tell you that I've got a name! Why can't you just stop calling me with stupid nicknames?"_

"_Coz it suits you. You said it yourself, those are stupid nicknames. Just like you, baka."_

"_I'm not a baka! I'm not a little girl!!!"_

"_Yeah. So you're Polkadots."_

"_Stop that, will you?"_

"_Oh. You're not Polka."_

"_Thank goodness you got my idea already."_

"_You're ichigo kara."_

"_What?! You…you…HENTAI!!!!!!"_

"_You're so childish. Still wearing printed panties at the age of fourteen. What will your fans say?"_

"_ARGH!!! YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT PERVERT!!! I HATE YOU!!!"_

_Natsume just smirked. She had turned red, not because she was blushing, but because she was fuming. She was starting to walk away when Natsume started to strum his guitar again. But he didn't sing. Mikan suddenly relaxed when she heard the guitar. She stopped getting out and looked back at Natsume. He had been playing for quite a while already. He had closed his eyes and he just let the music of the guitar take his mind to somewhere. But what he saw when he closed his eyes was the face of the girl that had the most beautiful smile...the girl named Mikan. He opened his eyes at once and saw Mikan in the far end of the bench in the gazebo, leaning on one of the posts... "I thought you got out," he said. Mikan didn't reply. "Oi, Polka," he called out. "Strawberry prints, still alive?" he called out. Still no reply. "Hey, if you're mad at me, I'm sorry, ok?" he said. But she didn't even stir. "Are you really that mad?" Natsume said as he walked toward her only to find the beautiful girl fast asleep. He smiled when he saw her. He never smiles, but he just did. He thought that it's good she's not awake. She'd probably make a fuss about him smiling. Then, after staring at her for a short while, he carried her to her room. "Go start preparing lunch," said Natsume to his maids as they approached him. He knows that they'll just be bugging him about what happened to Mikan. They also know very well that when Natsume starts to demand something, it must be done at once. No more buts. They all proceeded at once to the kitchen and started cooking. Natsume brought Mikan to her room and laid her down gently. He put the blanket on her and was about to go out when he found a little book on the bedside table. "Mikan's sleeping…I bet she won't mind if I take a look at it," he thought. He got the book and sat in a chair. He read it keenly and found that it was her diary. It looked like she had it since she was seven. It was a birthday gift to her by Yuka. Mikan had a beautiful handwriting despite her young age. He flipped over the pages and found the last entry which was about her argument with her father. But she only wrote one sentence. It was obvious that she was crying when she wrote this because there were little droplets that had made its mark on the page. He then put down the book and went out to his own room. He sat on his bed and got his iPod and started to listen to it until he fell asleep. _

_After thirty minutes, a knock came on the door. He woke up but he kept his eyes closed. "Come in," he said. "Natsume-kun, it's time for lunch already," said an unfamiliar voice. "Huh? Who…" he said as he opened his eyes and saw Mikan giggling. "Haha! So that's how you look when you're sleeping," she said. "What's the changing of voice about?" he said as he started wearing his slippers. "You're maids said that you easily recognize voices so I tried changing it and I wanted to see your reaction," she said. "Such a kid," said Natsume as he stood up and headed out. They went to the dining room and started eating._

_After eating, Mikan took a bath and wore a green tank top and shorts. She just let her hair down but put a clip on one side. She took her iPod with her and walked around the garden, feeling the wind upon her face. After a few minutes, Natsume also went out, fresh from bath, with his manga. He saw Mikan walking around the garden. He was stunned because he didn't expect her to have such a perfect body. She looked very pretty even if she just dressed simply. He stood outside the door and gazed at her for a few seconds and then he went back to reality and walked beside her. "Oh, hi Natsume!" said Mikan as she flashed him a big smile. "Hn," he just said. There was silence between them as they walked around. Mikan then saw a sakura tree. "Oh, there's a sakura tree here?" she asked._

"_It's so big, you haven't noticed it?"_

"_No. Hehe. I was too busy looking at other stuffs and admiring the flowers and the gazebo that I hadn't noticed that."_

_She then ran to the sakura tree and rested under its shade. She loved sakura trees for some reason. She then listened to her iPod again but just kept a low volume. Natsume just followed her. "Are you following me?" she asked. "No. But you're just so hyper and everything and its double pain in the neck if you suddenly collapse again. You're forgetting you have fever," he said. "I am not used to just sit around and do nothing all day. I get better this way," said Mikan. Natsume didn't say anything anymore and once again, there was silence. Then Natsume broke the silence. "Why did you run away?" he asked. Mikan then related her story to him. He listened intently. After she told her story they remained silent. Mikan continued her sound trip while Natsume read his manga. They stayed there for a while and then they had dinner. Before Mikan went to sleep, she thought, "This isn't such a bad day after all."_

_On the third day, Natsume had to help a friend of his to buy some gadgets and instruments so not much happened._

_On Mikan's last day, Mikan woke up very early. She was the one who prepared breakfast. She cooked egg, bacon, ham and toasted bread. She prepared some cheese, mayo and ketchup. She also cut some tomatoes, cucumber and lettuce. She also prepared asparagus soup. She also made orange juice. When the maids woke up, they were surprised to see that Mikan had already cooked. Mikan just told them to clean the house. She woke Natsume up and then they had breakfast. Mikan has good culinary skills and Natsume found Mikan's cooking appetizing. Then they strolled around the garden, they jammed, had glaring contests and had arguments about petty things. Then Mikan went home at seven in the evening and once again, Natsume was back to his old self; cold and haughty. _

* * *

Then after her daydreaming, Mikan called Natsume. 

"Hello Natsume-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like to meet with me tomorrow to finish the song?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes! Tomorrow, 1pm…I think it's best if I come to your house instead. I'll be going there ok?"

"Hn."

"Bye!"

Natsume smiled inwardly thinking that he would once again see Mikan. They haven't really met each other for a long time but within those few days that Mikan was at his place, he found something special in her, and she with him. They were both looking forward for fun-filled days with each other.

When Mikan got home, she found her family sitting on the couch. "Mikan! We're glad you're here now!" said Yuka. "We've been waiting for you," said Tsubasa. "Why are you late?" said Ruka. "There was this annoying traffic so I couldn't make it earlier. Sorry," she said as she took a seat beside Tsubasa. "Ok," Yuka started, "Your father and I are going on a vacation for six weeks and we will be leaving two weeks from now. I really think that the four of you should have time and space and to cool down. Lately, the tension between you have been growing each passing day so I thought that a vacation would do," said Yuka. "But, howcome you're the only ones who are going on a vacation?" said Tsubasa. "Don't worry. We'll be giving you liberty for six weeks. Do whatever you like," said Yuka. "Just don't do anything stupid," added Naru. "Where are you going?" asked Mikan. "To Paris," said Yuka. "Oh...what a vacation," said Ruka, "You could let us at least tag along," he added. "C'mon Ruka. That's why Okaasan said she's giving us time and space. We really need that so they have to go for awhile. Anyway, I like the idea of having liberty," said Mikan. "Fine...But Okaasan, you owe us, ok?" said Ruka. "Ok, sweety. Anyway, it's been a day. You can all go to bed now," said Yuka. The kids kissed Yuka good night while they simply said good night to Narumi. Yuka shook her head and thought, "Kami-sama, I hope that the vacation will bring good." She heaved a sigh and she and Narumi went to sleep, too.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

I hope you enjoyed this. It's a good thing that we have no classes today so I was able to update.

To the following:

xXangelicprincessXx

kyatoraina-chan

-kimy-chan-

dominiqueanne

mangamanic1234

forchan

mookie

-KuroTenshi11-

mae2605

Kuutamotar

Mekukizirika

SakuraMikanx

Whisper-Otonashi

-'cErVaNa'-

Twilight's Truth

Thank you for adding the story as favorite and/or reviewing!!! I appreciate it very much! It's really encouraging to see that at least people like my story.

Take care always!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 One of the Best Days Ever

Here's chapter 7! At last I finished this chap since I was supposed to post this last week but I didn't get this done yet...thanks for everyone who gave reviews! Enjoy!

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

The next day, Mikan woke up earlier than usual, but she took her time in doing her things. She took a long, relaxing bath, readied her clothes and had her breakfast. She wore a nice black sleeveless and a white bolero and jean shorts with black leggings inside (got that idea from a mag…hehe). She braided some strands of her hair and had on a nice strawberry flavored lip gloss and she wore her favorite black sandals. Before she came up with this outfit, she had tried out other getups but she either found them outré or too girlish, and it took her more than an hour to do this. She looked at herself in the mirror, "I hope I won't look ridiculous," thought Mikan. After she had changed, she had cereals and hot chocolate for breakfast. It was still too early for her to go to Natsume's place already so she fixed her room and read some book.

Yuka found her sitting on the swing in their garden. "Ohayou, Mikan! Look's like you have a rendezvous today," she said. "Ohayou, Mom! Actually, I'm going to a friend's place at one. I'll be going by 12:30. It's alright with you, right?" replied Mikan.

"Sure. But, who is this friend anyway? Hotaru?"

"Nope. Hyuuga Natsume. He is Hotaru's cousin."

"Oh. Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? Of course not. He's just a new friend. He's going to help me compose a new song coz I can't think of anything so I asked him to help me, and luckily, he agreed."

"Why didn't you ask your brothers?"

"Well, I wanted to see how he composes a song. Besides, I think he can make a great singer since I heard him singing, so I thought of testing his skills in composing."

"Ok. Was he the friend you also stayed with?"

"Yeah."

"Did…did…"

"Mom, whatever you're thinking is wrong. We are just friends. He found me when I ran away coz I collapsed and he took me in for a while. His maids took care of me and I got well fast because of them."

"Oh. So he is the nice new **friend**."

"Mom, stop it. You don't have to emphasize on that word. I'm telling the whole truth."

"Yeah. Anyway, are you going to eat lunch here?"

"I'd love to but I guess I have to get going, mom."

Mikan then looked at her watch and saw that it was already 12. She ran to her room, got her bag and returned the book. Then she went to the dining room and said goodbye to her brothers. "Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-oniichan, I'll get going. Take care of Mom!" she said as she waved goodbye. "Who are you meeting with?" asked Tsubasa. "With Natsume-kun," replied Mikan. "Oh. Hey, Mikan, where did you get the pyon?" asked Ruka as he furrowed. "Oh…I thought it looked cute on your name," said Mikan with a wink. "Mikan, tell me the truth," said Ruka. "Can't. Gotta go! Bye!" she said as she ran out the door, got into the car and told her driver to drive as fast as he can. "You're a bad influence to our sister," said Ruka to Tsubasa with a glare. "Don't blame me," said Tsubasa with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Mikan arrived on time at Natsume's place. Luckily, she saw Natsume outside at the porch. Mikan headed towards him and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few seconds, like in a trance. "God…she looks more mature and lovely," Natsume thought. "He wore the clothes I bought him! I knew he'd look good on it," Mikan also thought.

_Flashback…_

_Mikan saw a cute orange t-shirt with flames and nice jeans when she went with Misaki to buy the bag. She thought it would look good on Natsume. "Why did I have to remember him?" she thought. "I guess I could give this to him as a thank you gift," she whispered to herself so she bought it. Before Mikan went out of the penthouse, she handed Natsume the clothes. "Hope you like it," she said to Natsume. Natsume blushed a little but he is good at hiding his face with his bangs so Mikan didn't see clearly his face; but she did think that she saw Natsume's face turn a little red, but she just considered it as one of her illusions._

_End…_

Then she approached him. "Good afternoon, Natsume-kun!" greeted Mikan happily. "Hn. It's good you're on time or else I would have cancelled this meeting," he said. "I knew you'd say that," said Mikan. Then they went inside the house and she sat down on the couch. Natsume said that he'd just go look for something in his room and to wait there for awhile. "Did you have lunch already, Mikan-sama?" said Natsume's maids who attended to her when she was sick. She was Mikan's favorite maid at there. "Actually, not yet. I was rushing to come here so I decided not to take lunch," she said with a smile. "Silly you," said the maid giggling. "Let's go to the kitchen, then," said the maid as she headed to the kitchen followed by Mikan. Natsume then came back and went to the kitchen. "You pig," he said as he sat in front of Mikan. "Wha…?" was the only words that came out of Mikan. "I'm sorry…it's just that, I was hurrying to come here and…" said Mikan but was cut off by Natsume. "Whatever. Just eat fast so that we can get on with the song," he said as he eyed her carefully. He was admiring the beautiful brunette in front of him. He suddenly felt his cheeks were heating up so he got up. "I'll be in the gazebo," he said. After Mikan ate her food, she proceeded to the gazebo and saw that Natsume had the guitar and everything else ready. "Sorry I took so long," she said. "Hn," was his only reply. "Let's start," Mikan said gleefully.

Back at the Sakura residence, Tsubasa and Ruka started to get ready. Tsubasa was going to look for a nice new CD while Ruka was going to have painting lessons. "Okaasan," they called out. "We're going out," said Ruka. "To where?" asked Yuka as she washed the dishes. "Painting lessons," said Ruka. "I'll look for a new CD," said Tsubasa. "Ok…what time will you be back?" "8 or 9," said Ruka. "Same here," added Tsubasa. "You are all so busy these days. Oh well, just take care ok," said Yuka as she sighed. She doesn't know if they are just avoiding their father or they really are so busy these past few days. "They could've waited for us to go," thought Yuka. The two kissed their mother and got in Tsubasa's car. Tsubasa dropped Ruka off at a painting school and went off to look for his CD.

Ruka had been engaged to painting lately since he thought that it's a great way for him to express himself. He went in and looked around. He was the first one to arrive so he just sat down on his corner and prepared his tools. Just then, someone entered the room. Ruka thought it was their instructor so he greeted her. "Konnichiwa, sen…" but he stopped himself when he saw that the girl who entered was not their instructor but Mikan's best friend. The cold, expressionless Ice Queen, Hotaru. "Oh, hello Hotaru! I thought you were the teacher," he said sheepishly. "I know," she just said as she proceeded to her place and also prepared her stuff. There was silence for a few moments until Ruka started a conversation.

"I didn't know you paint."

"Only Mikan, Misaki and my cousin knew about it"

"Which cousin? Natsume?"

"Yeah. He's my only cousin. I bet Mikan couldn't shut her mouth again and told you everything that we did, huh?"

"Nope. Actually, she didn't give many details about what happened when you went out. She just told us you had shopping spree, dinner at your penthouse and that she found out that you and her new friend were cousins. That's what she exactly said. It's not like her to tell so little about her day."

"Coz she's growing up."

"Seems like it."

"How's your family?"

"Good."

"I heard that you're preparing for Mikan's new album."

"Yeah."

"When will it be released?"

"Probably on December or January."

"Oh. Aren't you planning to enter the music industry?"

"Nope. Is this an interview?"

"No. I'm just curious."

"You could have asked those questions to Mikan."

"She won't tell me. She keeps telling me to ask it to you."

"And you believed her?"

"I…no…it's just…"

"Nevermind."

Then there was silence again. Ruka kept glancing towards Hotaru who was just beside him. He was wishing the people wouldn't come but after a few moments, the other students came in with teacher. "Ok, what you're going today would be someone who serves as your inspiration. I'll give you the whole day to finish that task," instructed the teacher. They all started to work but Hotaru was the one who caught the teacher's attention. She saw that Hotaru painted with such grace and she observed what Hotaru was about to do. Ruka also noticed this and couldn't help but look at her from time to time until he found himself starting to paint the image of the girl who had caught his heart.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa went to his favorite music store. He was about to pick a CD up when someone took hold of it, too, causing him to touch the hand of the person. He was startled and then he looked up and saw the beautiful red-haired girl who was Mikan's best friend, Misaki. Both started to blush and looked away. "Watch where you're putting your hand, Tsubasa," said Misaki. "Gomen, Misaki. You can have the CD instead," said Tsubasa. "Nah. You have it, it's the last copy and you saw it first. I'll just go look somewhere else," responded Misaki as she handed the CD to Tsubasa. "No. It's alright. Really. You go have it. People might say I'm such a cad," said Tsubasa as he smiled and looked for other CD's. "Hey, wait," Misaki said as she went to Tsubasa. "Thanks, I owe ya," she said when he faced her. They both blushed again. "No problem," he answered. Then Misaki thought of an idea on how to repay him. "Since I owe you, I'll help you look for this CD…is that ok?" Misaki said. "Hmm…Sure! Let's get going then," was his reply. They purchased the CD and went off. They went to a lot of stores but couldn't find one. It was already two in the afternoon and it was already starting to get scorching hot. "Hey, let's go to that ice cream house first. My treat," said Tsubasa. "Ok," said Misaki. Both had large cookies and cream ice cream. They talked and had fun. They were starting to get close with each other.

Back at Natsume's place, Mikan and Natsume had already finished the song. Mikan was rejoicing while Natsume looked at her. He was amused with her antics but he didn't show it. "Hey, keep your cool," he said. "Hehe…Gomen, I'm just so happy!" she said as she sat down.

"Try to sing the song."

"Ok…but…wait a sec…I thought you didn't like pop?"

"Not really. Now, sing."

"Hm…nope…I want you to do this with me!"

"Duet with you?"

"Yeah! We composed this song, so let's sing it together, too."

"Fine."

(Italic: Both)

Mikan:Whenever you feel your world is crashing down on you  
Whenever you don't know where to turn or what to do  
Don't look too far  
You've got the guide  
To find your way  
Let your heart decide

_Chorus:_

_Be true to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And show the world what you believe in  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
Then you've got all you need to make it through _

Natsume: Ah, someone you know is on your side can set you free  
I can do that for you if you believe in me  
Why second guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll se the light  


_[Chorus_

M: You know it's true  
N: It'll see you through  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got to be true, babe  
Be true to your heart  
_

_[Chorus_

N:When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know when to start  
M:Keep on believing, babe  
Just be true to your heart  
N:When all the world around you  
Yeah It seems to fall apart  
M:Keep on believing, babe  
Just be true to your heart  
_True to your heart  
Just be true  
To your heart  
Got to be true  
Be true  
True, true, true, true  
To your heart _

"What do you think, Natsume?" Mikan asked when they finished. "It's good," he said emotionlessly but deep inside he was amazed. He can't help but feel entranced every time he hears her sing, and now, he even sang with her which is more astounding. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Natsume-kun!" said Mikan as she hugged Natsume. Natsume blushed at this, he felt happy and spellbound. He really didn't expect Mikan to hug him, but he liked the sensation. He also felt disappointed when she budged off almost immediately. "I guess I'll go now," she said as she blushed. "Matte," said the crimson-eyed lad, "Maybe, you'd like to go out or something," he added as he covered his face with his bangs (sorry, OOC).

"Sure…when?"

"Anytime."

"Tomorrow?"

"Whatever you say. I'll come by your place tomorrow at three?"

"Ok!"

Then Natsume accompanied her to the front of her car. She waved goodbye at him and he gave a small smile, only intended for Mikan to see. Mikan smiled back and thought that Natsume really looks good when he smiles. "This is one of the best days ever!" she thought as she put on her earphones and listened to the song she and Natsume composed which she managed to record without Natsume knowing it. She didn't want him to know because she was sure that Natsume would only disagree. She closed her eyes and she just let the music take her heart and mind away.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Once again, I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry if I have any mistakes and I promise I'll try to make the next chapters more exciting...Please review!!! It's really good motiviation! ;) I'm also open to any of your suggestions to make my story better...Ü I'll try to update again tomorrow, and, hopefully, on Sunday if I can find time...Lovelots & Take Care!!! )


	8. Chapter 8 The Date & The Show

Sorry I wasn't able to update last Saturday and Sunday coz I had this assignment and I had to finish it. Its a good thing there are no classes again today.

Hope you'll like this chappie!!!

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Mikan woke up at ten o'clock, feeling very ecstatic and thrilled. She did her routine once again, but today she was more excited. She was going out with Hyuuga Natsume. She couldn't help but smile when she remembers what transpired the day before. "It's so unlike Natsume…but he's cuter that way," she thought as she giggled. She went to her walk-in-closet and looked for her best outfits. Once again, she had a hard time deciding what to wear. She had been spending twenty minutes already just to look for the best outfit she could come up with, but it was just too hard. Then she decided to get her favorite red off-shoulder shirt dress and her favorite skinny jeans. She also wore black flip flops. She also put her hair in half ponytail with curls at the bottom. She just put on light make-up and strawberry flavored lip gloss. She twirled in front of the mirror to see if she looked good. Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. "Oh, ohayou Okaasan!" said Mikan as she opened the door. "Ohayou, Mikan-chan! Looks like you're going out again," said Yuka as she sat down on Mikan's bed.

"Hai. Natsume asked me out today. You'll allow me again, right?"

"Yes. I'm glad about that," Yuka replied wearily.

"But, you don't sound like it."

"No, I'm happy about it, I swear. Its just that…your father and I are going to a vacation in less than two weeks; I was hoping that you'd at least spend more time with us."

"You know we're not in good terms with Otousan, mom…but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. The same goes for Tsubasa-oniichan and Ruka-pyon, I'm sure. I'll even convince them to stay tomorrow. I swear with all my heart."

"Okay Mikan. I get the point (giggles). I'll be expecting that, okay?"

"Hai, hai!"

"What time will you be home anyway?"

"Probably, nine again."

"Oh, okay. I'll get going now."

"Matte. Mom, do I look good in this?"

"Yes Mikan! You look lovely. I'm sure everyone will go head over heels for you."

"Haha…mom, that's exaggeration. But, I'm glad I look alright."

"You always do."

"Let's go down already?"

"I'll follow, mom. I'll just fix my room. Wouldn't want it to be messy when I go."

Mikan hugged her mother before she left. Yuka went downstairs to prepare a hearty early lunch while Mikan fixed her room. She then went to the dining room and ate her lunch.

Meanwhile, Natsume also woke up as early as Mikan did. He also took a relaxing bubble bath. He got his black t-shirt, black and red jacket, jeans with hanging chain and his favorite rubber shoes. He was having his lunch when he looked at the time. "Just 12:30…should've told her an earlier time," he thought. After he had is meal, he did a lot of things to amuse himself: he read his manga, listened to songs, played the guitar but time was going just too slow for him. He was getting impatient already until he finally saw the clock struck 2:30. "At last," he thought to himself. He then went to his car and drove off to Mikan's place (a/n: I'll get rid of those drivers…let's just say that they're now allowed to drive).

Back at the Sakura's, Mikan was waiting outside the porch for Natsume when her Tsubasa went out. "Oh, Tsubasa-senpai!" greeted Mikan with a warm smile.

"Mikan-chan, I thought you were gone already?"

"Not yet. I'm still waiting for Natsume. Do you want me to buy anything for you?"

"No. But, the president of SM just called and he asked if you could perform there later on at five? He was also apologizing for such short notice."

"Yeah…no problem, I think Natsume won't mind. Why didn't you just give me the phone?"

"I thought you were gone already then I found you here. Sorry."

"That's alright. Anyway, just tell him I'll be there."

"Hai! Anyway, take care!"

Natsume's car was already in front of their gate. Mikan said hello to Natsume as she got in the car. "Where do you want to go?" asked Natsume as they drove to town. "SM," replied Mikan.

"Natsume, is it alright if I'll have a performance there at five?"

"Whatever you like."

"So…it's okay with you?"

"Yeah."

"Arigatou! The president just informed me awhile ago so it was really a last minute thing. Sorry 'bout that."

"…"

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

Natsume was taken aback by that question. He didn't see that one coming. The truth is he was kinda nervous. He did go out with girls before, but they were just nothing to him, besides the girls were the one who asked him out. "This is just Mikan…keep your cool," he thought. "Natsume?" Mikan called out to him as she shook him a little. "Can't you see I'm driving? I gotta keep my focus if you don't want us to be in an accident," he said bluntly. "Gomen," said Mikan in half whisper. She looked out the window and just looked at the people passing by. She was feeling sad and disappointed because of Natsume's tone of voice. She was not sure anymore if Natsume really liked to go out with her or he was just kidding. Natsume noticed her sudden silence and he felt guilty for what he did. "Oi," he called to Mikan. No response. "Polka," he called again. Still, she wasn't moving. "This scene is too familiar," he thought again. "Hey. Don't sleep again," he said. "Y'know, when you're sleepy you just have to tell me," he added as got to the parking lot of the mall. "Little girl, we're here," he said but before he could say that, Mikan had removed her seatbelt. "I thought you were sleeping again," he said as he got out of the car. "No. I wasn't," she said as she started walking away. "Okay, if you're angry at me for all the things I said awhile ago, I'm sorry. Is that enough?" he said as he caught up with her. He still kept his cool tone but he was really hoping that she'd talk to him. She just looked at him and walked faster to the elevator. "Oi…Mikan!" he shouted out. That's when Mikan stopped and waited for him. "Thank you!" she said and gave him a sweet smile. Natsume was stunned at her beauty once again. He loved it when she smiled like that. "When did you learn to play hard to get the lousy way?" he said. "You know, I think you're crazy," said Mikan matter-of-factly. "Where did you get that idea?" replied Natsume. "Coz one minute you're nice, then the next you're all cold and stubborn again," she said. "Then get used to it," said Natsume who didn't know what else to say. He has didn't know what else to say because it was true. Mikan may be childish at times but when she says something, it's always straightforward and always hits someone. It may not be obvious but she was a keen observer and she has a way with words, too, and that's what amazes her friends and family. She may be transparent most of the time but when she talks that way, they would always be caught off guard because it was totally unexpected and that's what makes her full of surprises.

There was silence again between the two of them. Both didn't know what else to say to each other. They strolled around the mall side by side and people kept glancing at them. A lot would also whisper, "Isn't that the Sakura Mikan? Is that her boyfriend?" or "Those two look good together! What a perfect pair!" A lot of girls also melted at the sight of Natsume and the men drooled when they get a glimpse of Mikan. "Natsume, let's go to that ice cream house!" Mikan said as she broke the silence. "Aren't you going to perform later on? I thought singers are not supposed to eat or drink anything cold especially before they have a performance." replied Natsume. "Well, make me an exception!" exclaimed Mikan. She almost dragged Natsume to the ice cream house. "Fine. But don't say I didn't stop you when you're voice cracks later on," said Natsume. "Don't worry! It won't!" said Mikan as she went to the counter. "Hn. What do you want? My treat," said Natsume to Mikan. "Cookies and cream please," said Mikan. "Sir, two cookies and cream," Natsume ordered. He then went to the table where Mikan was sitting. She loved the view in front of her. She always loved looking at nature and she was very happy when she saw that the ice cream house was situated right where she had a wonderful sight of the luscious green park and the large pond. "Here," Natsume said while handing Mikan her ice cream. "It's delicious!" exclaimed Mikan like a kid. Natsume just adored the view. After they ate, they bought some CD's and DVD's.

While they were walking around, the manager of the mall saw Mikan and Natsume. "Mikan-sama!" the manager called out. "Yes?" Mikan replied. "I'll accompany you to the activity area now. It's almost time for the show. You can also bring your boyfriend," said the manager. Neither Mikan nor Natsume reacted. They both knew that trying to justify their situation would only be pointless. The two followed the manager to the activity area and they proceeded to a medium-sized dressing room where Mikan fixed herself. Natsume sat beside her as he pulled out his iPod and started listening to it. "Excuse me, sir," Mikan said to the manager. "What will I be singing?" she said. "Oh yeah! Any song of your choice. We'll need two songs. Just go to the DJ over there so that he can prepare the tracks," replied the manager. "Okay! Do you have two guitars?" she asked. "Yes, of course!" replied the manager again as he got tense when the clock struck 4:30. "Could you bring them please?" she asked. The manager nodded and went back in an instant holding two guitars. Then Mikan went to the DJ and told him that she'll be singing How to Touch a Girl. "What about the other song?" asked the DJ. 'I'll take care of that," said Mikan as she thought that her idea was great. Then she went to Natsume. "Natsume," Mikan called. Natsume removed the earphones to listen to what she has to say. "Be prepared," whispered Mikan to him. "Why?" he asked nonchalantly. "Secret," Mikan said as she smiled and practiced singing. Suddenly, the door opened revealing two lovely girls. One has long pink curly hair and the other one has long blue straight hair. Mikan ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Anna! Nonoko! Long time no see!!! I missed you!" she said as the three smiled back at Mikan, their eyes aglow. "Same here! We missed you so much!" said the blue-haired girl. "That's why we asked the president if we could have you perform too!" said the pink-haired one. "Sorry if it was all sudden," the pink-haired further said. Then Mikan turned to Natsume. "Natsume, these are my best friends Anna (then pointed to the one with pink hair) and Nonoko (pointing to the one with blue hair)! They are sisters, y'know, The Angels." "Hello Natsume-kun!" said the two. Natsume just nodded and went back to listening to his iPod. "Is he your boyfriend, Mikan?" asked Nonoko. "No. He's just a really good friend of mine," she replied. Then the sisters giggled. "He's really cute but he looks cold," whispered Anna. "I know. But he's really nice. Anyway, later on at my performance, I'm going to have a duet with him. Is it alright?" said Mikan who kept her voice low. "Yes! That would be fantastic!" exclaimed the two. "Shi (hush)…it's a secret. I haven't told him yet coz I want to surprise him," said Mikan in a half whisper to make sure that no one else would hear. "Okay! So that's why there are two guitars there. We'll hand the guitars to you later on!" said Anna. "Okay!" said Mikan delightedly. "Girls! I'm glad you're already here!" said the manager who popped out of nowhere. He was very happy to see that the two girls had already come as he heaved out a sigh. He didn't look as tensed as he did a few minutes ago. The two just smiled and fixed themselves a little. Then the three girls went backstage as Natsume was given a seat in the front row. The announcer then started. "Konbanwa minna-san! We are proud to present to you one of the greates duos of this generation, the Angels, Nonoko and Anna!" Anna and Nonoko started singing.

Nonoko:You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

Chorus: N&A:When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Anna: These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

N&A:Chorus

N:You can run into my arms  
A:It's okay don't be alarmed  
N:Come here to me  
A:There's no distance in between our love  
N&A:So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

N&A:Chorus

N:It's raining  
A:Ooh baby it's raining  
N:Baby come here to me  
A:Come here to me  
N&A:It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

N&A: "Thank You!"

N: "Now, we want to present to you, the best singer and our best friend, Mikan!"

(Mikan enters stage and starts singing and crowds cheer)

Mmm

I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight

Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Mikan gave a bow and almost all the time, she was looking at Natsume who can't help but give a small smile that only Mikan could see. The sisters then entered the stage once again and sang two more songs. "Do you want more of Mikan?" said Anna. The crowds cheered yes. "We can't hear you?" Nonoko said. The crowds cheered yes three times louder than the first. "Okay then! Mikan, c'mon up!" said Nonoko. Mikan went up and then the two sisters went back again and gave one of the guitars to Mikan. Natsume then remembered what Mikan said in the dressing room. "Be prepared, huh? She wants me to sing with her," thought Natsume who smirked. "This is a special number and I want Mikan's very good friend to come up here and have a duet with her," said Anna. Mikan and Nonoko went to Natsume. Mikan held her hand out and Natsume had no choice but to take it. He really didn't want to perform but it was for Mikan so he had to give in. He didn't want to disappoint her more. Nonoko handed him the guitar and the two went up and Anna gave Mikan the guitar. Then Mikan and Natsume started to strum their guitar and sing the song they had composed.

(Italic: Both)

Mikan:Whenever you feel your world is crashing down on you  
Whenever you don't know where to turn or what to do  
Don't look too far  
You've got the guide  
To find your way  
Let your heart decide

_Chorus:_

_Be true to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And show the world what you believe in  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
Then you've got all you need to make it through _

Natsume: Ah, someone you know is on your side can set you free  
I can do that for you if you believe in me  
Why second guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll se the light

_[Chorus_

M: You know it's true  
N: It'll see you through  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got to be true, babe  
Be true to your heart_

_[Chorus_

N:When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know when to start  
M:Keep on believing, babe  
Just be true to your heart  
N:When all the world around you  
Yeah It seems to fall apart  
M:Keep on believing, babe  
Just be true to your heart  
_True to your heart  
Just be true  
To your heart  
Got to be true  
Be true  
True, true, true, true  
To your heart _

After they performed, the crowds all clapped and cheered. They loved Mikan and Natsume's performance. Even the manager was astounded and he was very happy about the pair's performance. Nonoko and Anna were also cheering like crazy. Mikan and Natsume bowed and they went down the stage. "YOU WERE GREAT!" exclaimed Anna as she hugged Mikan and had a handshake with Natsume. Mikan giggled while Natsume just said thank you. "You won't get away with this," Natsume whispered to Mikan. Mikan then smiled at him and said, "I knew you'd say that." And once again, Mikan did something Natsume didn't expect. She gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush furiously. It was good that he has a talent for hiding that, but it didn't escape Mikan's eyes. She just smiled and she gave Anna and Nonoko her thanks.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Thanks for reading this! Don't forget to review please! Ja ne! Ü


	9. Chapter 9 TsubasaMisaki Date

_Flashback:_

_It was already two in the afternoon and it was already starting to get scorching hot. "Hey, let's go to that ice cream house first. My treat," said Tsubasa. "Ok," said Misaki. Both had large cookies and cream ice cream. They talked and had fun. They were starting to get close with each other._

"_Misaki, would you like to…you know…go out with me tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. No problem."_

"_I'll pick you up by four. Is that cool?"_

"_Fine by me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You're not joking?"_

"_No, unless you're the one who's joking."_

"_Well, I'm not joking."_

"_Then I'm not either."_

"_So we can go out tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah. Quit asking before I change my mind."_

"_THANK YOU!!"_

_Tsubasa started to jump around and everyone started looking at him. "Keep your cool, Tsubasa," said Misaki who was more embarrassed than Tsubasa himself. "Gomenasai…it's just great that you agreed. I mean, I thought you were gonna turn me down," Tsubasa replied awkwardly. "I wish I did," Misaki said jokingly as they stood up and went out of the ice cream parlor while Tsubasa was wearing a big smile on his face._

_End…_

As soon as Mikan left, Tsubasa changed his clothes at once. He was also preparing the same time as Mikan but he didn't tell it to her since he wanted to keep it a secret, only Yuka knows that he is going on a date. One of the best things that Mikan was good at is teasing him and Ruka when she gets the chance, and he especially gets pissed off easily when Mikan starts teasing him about Misaki (even though he really likes it deep inside). He wore black and white layered shirt and jeans with hanging chains. He had his hair up in spikes. He said goodbye to Yuka then he went rushing to his car and drove off to Misaki's place. Surprisingly, Misaki was already waiting for him outside the house. "I didn't know that Tsubasa's a prompt person," Misaki thought. "Let's get going?" asked Tsubasa as he flashed Misaki his best smiles. Misaki can't help but blush because he really looked cute. She went in the car and they drove off to town.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Tsubasa.

"Anywhere you like."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm very full already. Mom suddenly cooked a lot of food and she forced us to eat every single food she laid out on the table. I had no choice but to eat a little bit of everything."

"What got into her? I thought she didn't know how to cook?"

"She just started to study and she decided to cook everything she learned in their culinary lessons. It's bogus, right?"

"Haha! I guess she's really excited about it. Was it delicious?"

"Honestly…it doesn't taste as good as it looks."

"Well, that's understandable."

"But, I guess she did a good job already."

"Mikan always tells me you're great at cooking."

"Not really. You know your sister…she loves flattering people."

"But she's not good at lying either…she even hates it. And when she gives compliments, she doesn't joke, especially when it comes to you or her friends."

"Oh, I just heard of that Marithé Francois Girbaud just had a new branch opened. I heard that they've got a whole new stock of clothes and it's first released there. Is it okay if we check that out?"

"Sure. No problem."

Then went to the new branch and went inside. It was a two-storey building and it looked really grand. It just opened the day before so a lot of people were checking it out, including some news crews. A lot of celebrities were also present so the place was star studded, and two of the biggest names in the industry were Misaki and Tsubasa. Once they stepped inside the store, the news reporters went straight to them.

Reporter 1: Misaki! Tsubasa! What a pleasant surprise! Are the two of you dating? (a/n: I'll just do the dialogue in this manner)

T&M: No!

M: We're just hanging out that's all.

Reporter 2: We heard that Mikan is going to sing later on in Anna & Nonoko's show in the mall. Is that true?

T: Well, you better watch out for that.

Reporter 3: Are you sure the two of you are not dating?

M: Yeah. Why do we have to go back to that question?

T: We are not dating. We just went out coz we were going to meet with other friends.

Reporter 1: Really?

M (whisper): What a lame excuse Tsubasa. Who are we supposed to meet with?

Reporter 4: You were saying something Misaki?

M: No. I was just asking him if our friends have contacted him. Well, we gotta go.

T (whisper): Nice one.

Reporters: Matte! Matte!

Tsubasa and Misaki walked briskly to the second floor and started to look for clothes. "It's a good thing we are good at alibis," Misaki said as she browsed through the clothes. "Yeah," said Tsubasa. Suddenly, Misaki pulled out a black one-sleeve blouse with a hood, lavender hems and diamond studs forming a letter M and matching jeans with letter M at the back pockets.

"Oh my God!! I've been looking for something like this for so long already! It's fantastic!!" Misaki exclaimed. Then she looked at the price tag and saw that it was 6000. She only brought 5000 dollars with her and she was sure that it would be bought at once since she noticed that there was a girl behind her who was looking at it, too.

She asked the saleslady beside her if they had a lot of stocks but the saleslady replied, "Sorry but that's the only one we've got. The others have not yet been shipped. Tsubasa was watching her all those times and was surprised to see that her pep was at the highest level and went down as soon as she looked at the price tag.

Misaki then went to another other stall and looked for other clothes. Tsubasa noticed everything so he went grabbed the outfit at once. He also saw the price tag and knew why Misaki wasn't able to buy it. "Good thing I brought a few with me," thought Tsubasa and told the saleslady who approached him to wrap it. Misaki went back to him and when she looked again at the outfit, she saw that it was gone. This made her disappointed even more and she looked sadder than a few moments ago. They proceeded to the counter and went off to the car again.

"Why so downhearted suddenly?" asked Tsubasa, pretending not to know. "Nothing," said Misaki who laid back and closed her eyes. "Let's go to the park," said Tsubasa. "Whatever you say," said Misaki who kept her eyes closed.

When they got to the park, they decided to sit under a tree and watch the sunset. "Hey, lighten up a little," said Tsubasa. Misaki just sighed and looked at the sky. "C'mon. I guess this is the only thing that will cheer you up," Tsubasa said as he got the gift. Misaki took it and stared at it for a moment. "Go on, open it," said Tsubasa. Misaki looked at him again and Tsubasa gave a soothing smile. Misaki felt lighter at his gesture and smiled a little.

She opened the gift and saw that it was the outfit she was looking at back at Marithé Francois Girbaud. "Oh, my gosh!!" Misaki screamed in delight, her eyes were glimmering and she looking very ecstatic. "This is just so great!! Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsubasa!" Misaki exclaimed as she stood up and started twirling around.

Tsubasa was amused with her reaction; she never thought that sometimes, she would act exactly like Mikan. All of a sudden, Misaki tripped and fell on top of Tsubasa and her lips landed on Tsubasa's. Because of their shock, they stayed in that position for more or less ten seconds until Misaki stood up. Their faces were blushing a thousand shades of red. "Sorry," Misaki said as she folded the clothes and put them back in the box. "No, it's okay. It's just an accident anyway," replied Tsubasa as he laid back on the trunk of the tree.

There was an uneasy silence between the two. They continued watching the sunset until Tsubasa suddenly felt so hungry. "Uhm…Misaki…would you…like…to…eat dinner?" asked Tsubasa, who was stuttering. "Uh…yeah…I'm getting hungry myself," said Misaki in reply. Tsubasa then stood up and offered a hand to Misaki who gladly took it while blushing a bit. "Nobody's at home, right now. Mom and Dad went on a business trip. Do you like to eat at our house? I'll cook for you to make up for…the…uhm…for the clothes." asked Misaki when Tsubasa started driving. "Sure," replied Tsubasa.

When they arrived at Misaki's house, Misaki prepared at once. "Make yourself at home. If you like, you can go watch tv or something," said Misaki in a rather hurried tone. She brought out the ingredients and started cooking. Tsubasa on the other hand, was really curious about Misaki. He especially wanted to see her cooking so he followed her to the kitchen after a few minutes.

He saw that Misaki was already cutting some potatoes. "Am I disturbing you?" asked Tsubasa as he sat down. "Not really," Misaki replied without taking her eyes off the potato she was cutting. "What are you making?" asked Tsubasa again while grabbing a banana which was on the center of the table, together with other fruits. "Chicken curry," said Misaki. "Is it okay with you?" she added. "Are you kidding me? That's my favorite dish!" answered Tsubasa who was hard to understand since he was talking while his mouth was a little bit full (bad manners). He stayed there and helped Misaki a little. After 20 minutes, they were ready to eat.

"This tastes really great Misaki! It's the best curry I've ever tasted!" complimented Tsubasa who ate eagerly. Misaki just said her thank you and she thought at the same time that he's probably savoring every bite. Imagining Tsubasa relishing each mouthful and seeing him look like he's in cloud-9 made her giggle a little bit. Tsubasa didn't notice this because he was so engrossed in eating. He really like Misaki's cooking and it really did turn him on. After eating dinner, they both decided to watch DVD.

"Thanks for the great time, Misaki," said Tsubasa when he was heading home. They were standing outside the door. "Same here," replied Misaki. It was dark that night and only the stars were giving little light so they couldn't see each other clearly. The two of them seemed to have lost the words to say.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Tsubasa broke the ice. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks again. Good night," said Tsubasa and then he grabbed Misaki's waist and kissed her then he headed to his car. Misaki stood there speechless. She was taken aback by Tsubasa's actions, her eyes were so wide and she was blushing more than a thousand shades of red. Then Tsubasa called out from his car another good night the same time as Misaki went back to her senses.

She smiled and also said her good night and went back inside her house, her eyes sparkling and she was more blooming than ever. When she reached her room, she decided to listen to her iPod. She randomly selected a song and it turned out to be her favorite. At the same time, Tsubasa also turned on the radio and the same song that Misaki was listening to was also being played in the radio station. They both smiled thinking of each other while they were being serenaded by the music that would soon bind their hearts together.


	10. Chapter 10 Leaving Sooner

here's chapter 10!! i'm so sorry for not updating for so long...i've been so busy...i hope you like it...

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

It was the day that Mikan promised Yuka that they would spend the day with her. Mikan had told her brothers earlier that morning that they should cancel all their appointments for the day and she related what Yuka said yesterday in the morning. "It's a good thing that we don't have anymore scheds lined up today," said Tsubasa as the three siblings had their breakfast of ham and cheese. They decided to take their parents to a picnic in the park.

"I don't see why we have to take Otousan," said Ruka. "It's surprising to hear that from you. You were always the one back then who tried to fix things for father and me," said Mikan as she munched on her sandwich. "Anyways, we have to make it fast. I bet they're gonna wake up in an hour. We have to finish everything," said Tsubasa while he stood up and washed the dishes. Mikan, on the other hand, started to make the fruit salad while Ruka decided to make the sandwiches. After Tsubasa had washed, he made the juice and finally helped Ruka. Mikan then started to bake chocolate chip cookies and, later on, was assisted by her brothers.

After they finished making the foods, they loaded everything in Tsubasa's car. Tsubasa had the most spacious car because there are times that he had to bring his drums with him or the three had gigs together and they have to bring their instruments, so his car came handy whenever they had to bring a lot of things with them. It was cool with him because, since it is his car, he gets to drive, which he loves doing.

While they were loading the things, Yuka and Naru woke up. After doing their daily hygienic routines, they went down to eat breakfast. Usually, they would have a lot of foods set up on the table but, to their surprise, only ham, egg and bread enough for the two was laid out on the table. "Maybe they had some appointments today…very urgent appointments," said Yuka when she saw that even Naru had a surprised look on his face. "Very unusual," thought Naru. He didn't care about the food that his children make sometimes; at least, he thought so. He just eats and goes, not bothering to give even the slightest compliment, ever. But when he saw so this, he suddenly, kinda, missed it, but he would never admit it to himself. Anyways, they had nothing to do but to eat it.

Yuka was really affected. Mikan, Tsubasa and Ruka didn't show up yet. They didn't even leave a note about any of their plans for the day, if they had any. And, most of all, she thought about Mikan's promise. "Promises are meant to be broken," she thought and heaved a sigh. Suddenly, their phone rang. Yuka answered and found that it was Tonoichi Akira (a/n: I'm not sure if that is the full name of Tono- the friend of Tsubasa…if anyone knows it, can you please tell me so that I can correct this? Arigatou!!), Yuka's nephew whom they asked to fix their papers for the vacation.

"Hello Aunt Yuka. There seems to be slight changes in the flight."

"What is it?" asked the puzzled Yuka. She put the phone on speaker so that Naru could here it since she knew that it was still something urgent, even if the man said 'slight changes' which didn't sound very reassuring.

"You see, the flight you wanted a few days from now was cancelled. They found that the plane had problems in the engine and they said that it would take time before they can assure that the plane will be fixed and back in stable condition for a flight."

"And?"

"The management had a hard time fixing the problems. They found a replacement though, but it doesn't go straight to France. And I know that Uncle doesn't want having stopovers. So, do you want to move the date?"

"We have no choice," said Naru over the speaker.

"Ok. Hello Uncle. Do you want to move it earlier or later?"

"What are the dates?"

"The earliest flight will be on Thursday, two days from now. The other one is three weeks from now. Those are the only available flights which are not yet fully booked."

"Three weeks would be so long. I guess we'll have to take the one on Thursday." (Naru)

"Ok then. I have to fix everything now. Ja ne!"

Outside, Mikan thought she heard some clattering in the kitchen, though it was a just faint because of the distance. "I think they're awake," said Mikan. "Yeah. I think heard mom's voice too," Ruka said. "We have to get back in. Mom might think that we went away. I even promised her we'd cancel all our activities for today so we can spend some time with them," said Mikan.

After they were done putting the things in the car, they went to Yuka who just dropped the phone. "Oh! You're here! I thought you went out again," said Yuka who was very happy seeing that her children didn't go out as she had thought. "Sorry we just showed up now," said Tsubasa, "anyway, we should get ready. We are going for a picnic today. We've got thirty minutes to prepare." "Okay then," said Yuka.

Naru was not getting out of his place. "Kitekureru (Will you come)?" asked Yuka. "No. I have to help Tono with the papers so that if there any more changes, I'll be there to fix it at once," replied Naru with his stern voice. "Otousan, onegai? I think that we should start fresh now," said Mikan, trying her best to convince him, though a part of her still didn't want to do it.

Naru just looked at her indifferently then stood up and said no, once again, only this time it was colder. Mikan couldn't help getting hurt, seeing that he hasn't changed a bit, but she didn't show it. She just smiled at her mother instead and said, "I'm used to it," in the most reassuring voice that she could come up with, seeing that her mother looked at her in a way that she felt that Mikan felt her mother's empathy. "C'mon, we have to prepare fast," said Mikan as she held her mother's hand and walked with her upstairs.

Mikan decided to wear green loose pants and a baby blue tank top. She put her hair up in two-ponytails and she wore dark blue sneakers. Ruka wore white shirt and red track jacket and jogging pants. Tsubasa wore a black button down polo and jeans. Yuka wore a white and orange dress and her favorite white flats then they set out to the park.

The moment they arrived, Mikan ran to her favorite spot: the sakura tree. She started to set out the food with Yuka's help. They ate their snacks happily while exchanging stories, jokes and having bundles of laughs. After eating, they played Frisbee, twister and they just had the time of their lives.

But in times of laughter and joy, there'll always be moments of sadness. Mikan was tired from all the playing and she decided to sit under the tree. Then she saw Yuka just having a stroll by herself and, even from a distance, she noticed that her mom was not very happy. She just received a phone call and she looked sadder than usual. Mikan approached her. She couldn't stand seeing her mom in this condition.

"Okaasan!" Mikan ran to her and conjured up the most beautiful smile to cheer her mom up.

"Mikan…is there any problem?"

"Hmm…I should be the one asking you that question."

"Was I too obvious?"

"Yeah. Even if I were miles away, my brothers and I would know that you have a problem."

"But your brothers did not seem to notice?"

"That's because they having so much fun and you should too."

Yuka smiled at her daughter. She knew the words to say whenever she felt down. In times like this, she always thinks that she was not the parent at all, but her children.

"Demo…I would be restless if you don't tell me what your problem is. I'm sure we can help you," said Mikan as she went with her mother to join Tsubasa and Ruka who were now sitting under the tree.

"I'll tell of you later. Like you said, we should enjoy this moment. Your father and I will be gone for quite a while we couldn't afford to miss all the fun, could we?" Yuka said as she smiled, feeling lighter and calmer than a few moments ago. She was so glad to have a Mikan for a daughter; she just wished that Narumi would feel the same, too.

"Fine then. But I don't want to see that sad face again, okay?"

"Okay."

While walking up to them, something suddenly came up in Mikan's mind.

_Flashback_

_Naru was not getting out of his place. "Kitekureru (Will you come)?" asked Yuka. "No. I have to help Tono with the papers so that if there any more changes, I'll be there to fix it at once," replied Naru with his stern voice._

"I wonder what that's about. Does it have something to do with Okaasan's problem?" Mikan thought. But she shrugged it off. She didn't want to bring up the problem with Yuka until later. "For now, we'll have the most wonderful time of our lives," Mikan thought again. She glanced at her mother and noticed how she looked better than a few minutes ago, but still, it was not a lot better.

"Mikan-chan! Okaasan! Hayaku!" Tsubasa called out. He and Ruka had already set-up their instruments. Tsubasa brought with him his cajon instead of the drums. Unfortunately, Ruka left his keyboard in their studio so he's going to use Mikan's guitar. He wasn't as good as Mikan, though.

Once they were all settled, Ruka said, "Mom, I know that we perform in front of you a lot but this one is especially for you. We wanted to let Otousan here it too, but he didn't come. Anyway, you're here so it's okay."

When they were about to start, someone was coming up to them. A man with wavy, blond, shoulder-length hair with stunning amethyst eyes who was wearing his white polo and jeans.

"Naru!" Yuka called out with astonishment.

"Otousan?!" The siblings thought as they looked at each other with such a surprised look that was very evident in their faces.

"I thought you wouldn't come?" Yuka asked.

"Tono told me that I should come here. He said he'll handle everything. He'll just give us a call when there are more changes. Anyway, I think we are done fixing all of the papers."

Once again, Mikan was very anxious to learn what with all those fixing of papers blah was all about. But then, instincts told her to leave it for later.

"Okay!" said Mikan. "Like what we said earlier, we will perform something for you, okaasan. Now, it's much better since this is really meant for you and dad so let's start!"

Mikan started singing with her angelic voice, and eventually, she also caught the attention of all the other people in the park. It was like having a mini concert.

_Hey what's your story  
Hate to see ya lookin worried  
You know you can tell me  
Cause I am understanding  
Would you mind sharing  
What's bothering your happiness  
Turn that frown upside down  
What's with all this madness_

_Is it somethin, somethin I should know?  
Is it somethin something I should know?  
Cause I feel like you should have some hope  
Then I feel you should have some hope  
Yeah, well_

_If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for_

_I know it's a struggle  
You gotta flex your muscle  
Don't be scared to hustle  
There's no reason to wrestle  
Take your time  
Clear your mind  
You know I am here for you  
Don't be scared  
Pour out your heart  
I'll be there wherever you want_

_Is it somethin, somethin I should know?  
Is it somethin something I should know?  
Cause I feel like you should have some hope  
Then I feel like you should have some hope  
Yeah, well_

_If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for_

_You can tell me  
I'll help you when you help me  
Oh baby I'll listen to you  
Everything you're goin through  
I swear I will  
I swear I will  
You can tell me (Tell me baby)  
And you know you can trust me  
Baby I'll listen to you  
And everything you're goin through  
You know I will  
You know I will_

_If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for_

After their performance, people applauded and everyone was very enticed, most especially Yuka. Naru, as usual, didn't really show emotion, but he had to admit that it was good…no, not good, excellent. His kids did this for him. But he just couldn't find it in himself to be happy and be nice and loving to Mikan, and now even for her brothers. At least, not yet.

Mikan looked at her mother and saw how happy she was and then she looked at his father. She wanted to find the same spark in him but all she saw was the same Narumi, emotionless and impossible. Sure, he was smiling and clapping. But Mikan and her brothers know very well that it was because there were people around them. Even if they don't look in his eyes, which they did, they can tell that what he was doing was not sincere.

Inside Mikan, she was arguing with herself, reasoning to herself that her father was at least happy. But the facts are laid out in front of her, and she knows her father too well. She can't help but feel the pain of not being able to make her father proud.

Well, Naru, of course, came very late. Tsubasa, Ruka and Mikan prepared the performance for the last part of the picnic, before they went home and Naru had to come at that time, when they were about to go home. "Nice timing," Tsubasa thought disgustingly at his father. Since the incident where Mikan went away, Tsubasa started to detest him. He knew how much Mikan puts effort so that they could become close but Naru was so selfish and stubborn. Ruka thought the same thing. Knowing how much Mikan prepared for this, he loathed his father for not being understanding and for not acting like a father to them, especially to her. "But, that's how dad is, right? Cold and insensitive," Ruka thought to himself.

When they came back home, they had a light dinner. The three volunteered to do the dishes so Yuka went to Naru and joined him in watching TV. Mikan finally told her brothers about how sad Yuka was. They were all troubled and after they were done with the chores, they went to their parents.

"Okaasan, I do think it's time for you to tell us what's wrong," said Mikan as the sibling sat down on the couch.

"We are worried about you, mom. We just couldn't end the day without knowing what the problem is," Ruka added.

"They're right. Whatever it is that's bothering you, we ought to know. We aren't you kids for nothing," Tsubasa put in.

Yuka looked at Naru and Naru just gave a nod. It was his way of making Yuka know that they should tell the three.

"Well, this morning, when we were having breakfast, Tono called us. I think you know about that," Yuka started.

"Yeah. I was going to ask what that is about," said Mikan.

"Well, that is the problem. We had to move our flight earlier than expected because the plane for our flight was found to have engine problems and that it will take a while for it to be stable. You know that your father does not like it when a trip has stopovers so the only available flights that goes straight to France are the ones on Thursday, the other one is still three weeks from now. Your father thinks that it is too long if still have to wait for three weeks and our things are ready and we have scheduled our activities already."

"So, you'll leave on Thursday? This Thursday?" Ruka asked.

"Yes," Narumi answered.

"But, that's two days away!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Also, after our two-month stay in Paris, Yuka and I are going on a business trip to LA. My friend there is going to open a restaurant and he asked me to be his business partner since he is new. We are going to stay there for another three months," Narumi added as if Ruka didn't say anything.

"But, why does mom have to come with you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Your mom is great at cooking and I thought that it would be nice if she is able to teach some recipes to the chefs there. It would be great for the restaurant, too," Naru answered.

"You were the one who called her awhile ago at the park?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Who else? You should know that I wouldn't let her come with me if she didn't agree."

"And you should know your plans before deciding on them by yourself!" said Tsubasa angrily. "You just can't go around and make decisions by yourself without knowing what we think!"

"Tsubasa, calm down," said Mikan. "The more time we give ourselves time and space, the better. Everything happens for a reason." After she said this, she stood up and went to her room.

Narumi just continued to watch TV. Yuka and the boys followed Mikan. They found her burying herself under the pillow while sobbing.

"Mikan-chan, cheer up! Don't let these things get to you. Like you said, everything happens for a reason," said Tsubasa in a comforting tone.

Upon hearing Tsubasa, Mikan stopped sobbing and wiped her tears away.

"You look like a pig when you cry," said Ruka. And Mikan threw a pillow at him while she started to giggle a little.

"You know, we'll only be gone for five months. And besides, it'll be a great change. You'll learn to be independent too," Yuka said. "This will be an opportunity for you to prove yourselves, especially to Narumi. And I'll make sure, when he comes back, he's a changed man."

"Promise?" the three asked.

"Promise! And we'll also keep in touch…always," Yuka said as she hugged her children warmly and tightly. "I sure am going to miss this three," Yuka thought.

The next day, they were all very busy preparing all the other things that Yuka and Narumi needed. They did some last minute shopping and double checked everything once again. That night, Yuka and the sibling slept on the tent which they set up at the rooftop. They cherished every moment they had with each other. "It's a shame that Naru isn't here to enjoy this," Yuka thought.

Then, Thursday came. They went to the airport at 8am and said their goodbyes. They shared a long hug, even Naru did but of course, Mikan and the others felt it was a simple hug, nothing more. They couldn't even feel even a little sadness in Naru for going away. But, they were used to it.

At 10am, the plane set off, heading to France. For five months, they were not going to see each other. But all of them hoped that this was for the better.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

again, i hope that you like this...

i'll be posting up the next chap the moment i finish it...

i'm having a hard time thinking of what to put in it...jeje...

take care always, minna-san!!


	11. Chapter 11 HotaRuka Moment

Here's chapter 11! Finally!

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

The next day, after their parent's flight, the three spent their first day without their parents. For them, this was a first. Of course, it was hard for them but they were optimistic. "Stay on the bright side and don't let the darkness get to you" was what Yuka usually said when they were feeling down and when they had a problem. This is one of those times when they lived up to these words of Yuka.

"We shouldn't be too sad. Mom might feel that even if she is on the other side of the world," Mikan said as they ate breakfast. She noticed the different aura…it was gloomy, and she hated that. She wanted that even if they facing the most difficult part of their lives, they'll still stay happy.

"She's right," said Tsubasa. "Five months is not that long. This is the time of our lives where we get to do whatever we want to do!" said Tsubasa who was starting to light up.

"You know, when you say that, it makes me scared," said Mikan.

"Why?"

"Well, I know that you are capable of doing a lot of things…but, anyway, you should remember to not go beyond the limit. Okaasan will kill all of us if you do."

"Of course I won't."

"Anyway, we shouldn't be too carefree," said Ruka. "It'll be hard if something bad happens to us. We'll end up worrying Okaasan…and maybe even Otousan," said Ruka.

"You've got painting lessons today, right, Ruka?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah," replied Ruka.

"What time is your class?"

"Today, it's 10:30. I mentioned that to you right?"

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan said after looking at the clock, "you're still in your pajamas. It's already 10."

"WHAT?" Ruka looked at the clock as he almost jumped off of his seat and almost tripped in the stairs. "God, I'm late! I'm late!" Ruka was crying out loud.

Tsubasa and Mikan were in a laughing fit and couldn't stop themselves. "He looks like the white hare in Alice in Wonderland. And he's so cute when he's panicking like that," Mikan said.

"At least I took a bath already," Ruka thought to himself as he was brushing his teeth. It was already 10:05. Usually, he was already in the classroom by that time. He was going as fast as he could. He was so worried that he kept looking for the bag with his painting tools when he was already wearing it. He ran downstairs as fast as he could. "Goodbye!" Mikan and Tsubasa called out as he went passed them and waved hurriedly. "And don't forget to go to my gig tonight!!" Mikan called out to him. He was in a rush that he didn't find time to say goodbye. The two were still laughing at him.

"Damn I'm late!! I have to get there in 10 minutes!" Ruka was thinking to himself as he drove. Luckily, it was not yet traffic and he reached the place at 10:25. When he saw the time, he slowly breathed and stayed calm before he went in. Once he entered, all the girls, except Hotaru, were looking dreamily at him and were blushing. It was always like this for him and he always gets embarrassed when it happens, but he manages to hide it. Today though, is a lot different. The moment he came in, all the girls were looking at him again, and this time, it looked like they were drooling over him. He pretended not to notice and walked casually to his place. And the most surprising part is, even Hotaru looked at him, but not drooling, just surprised.

When he got to his place, he couldn't help but wonder why they looked at him this way. Then he noticed. He wore the outfit that Yuka gave him before they left. It was a really good fit on him. Usually, when he went to class, he only came with very simple clothes. T-shirts and jeans. He still looked very handsome that way but seeing him in a very stylish black polo was rare. He only wore such when he has a concert or whenever there are formal parties.

After the classes, he was always the last one to get out, together with Hotaru. They were very meticulous when it comes to their things. They were such tidy persons. They made sure that they left their places sparkling and clean. Ruka decided to leave his things on his locker this day. He rarely does that, too. But today, he was just so tired that he wanted to move around without having anything clinging on him. He just got his wallet, keys, cellphone and iPod on his pocket.

"I bet you were rushing today," Hotaru said.

"Yeah. Is it really that obvious?" It was such an unusual day for Ruka. Normally, he was the one to always start up a conversation…but today was an exception.

"It is for me. Usually, you're always the one who turns up earlier than I do. You're never the one to show up 5 minutes before the classes. And you are picky with your clothes. You don't go somewhere without picking the 'appropriate attire' for you. In this case, you wear plain t-shirts when you come here to classes."

"I never thought that you noticed that."

"I never thought you think I'm that stupid."

"I didn't mean that. It's just that…well…I thought you never really minded anyone else except for your friends."

"And now you think that I'm a selfish person."

"It's not like that. Well…'coz…you know…you're….uhm…" Ruka could find the words to speak anymore. He never thought of Hotaru this way and it amused him but at the same time, it caught him off guard.

"I know what you mean. I was only playing with you. Mikan told me how you can't talk when someone misunderstands what you're saying. She says it's hard for you to reason out…only when you're in an awkward situation. Anyway, aside from my own observation, I got other information from Mikan."

"Well, you are mysterious and you're hard to read. I never really thought that you'd be that observant. Anyway, it's not very surprising seeing as how much of a genius you are."

"Thank you. I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I try to keep it that way. But I notice everyone I just don't show it. Like that girl who sits next to me, she always comes to class 10 minutes before the time with her three friends. Once she's seated, she looks around and then she'll stare at you for five seconds, blush, and then prepare her things. You should try to see that. It gets really annoying."

"Hmm…I didn't know that. Anyway, would you mind having lunch with me?"

"As long as you'll pay." Hotaru said in a monotonous voice as she went out of the classroom followed by Ruka.

"Sure."

Now, Ruka is so puzzled. She is acting really strange today. But, he didn't mind it very much, in fact, he loved it. "I wish she could be like this everyday," he thought.

They used Ruka's car. Hotaru just called one of their drivers to bring her car home. They had lunch at a very fancy restaurant. Hotaru ordered her favorite, crabs. Ruka had lobster. They ate a hearty meal and then they went to the mall.

After eating lunch, Hotaru told Ruka to come with her to the mall. Of course, Ruka didn't hesitate even for a second. If he only knew what would happen to him.

They went inside a store full of gadgets. Hotaru bought a lot of things…a lot of expensive things there as if she was just buying candies. She bought all the latest gadgets, from cellphones to digicams and then laptops and even spy cams and then other security devices. "What's with all these stuff?" Ruka asked.

"I just thought of getting them. And I needed to restock some of my things."

Ruka just sweat-dropped. Doing this is so normal for her. Then he remembered something Mikan told him.

_Flashback:_

_"You know, Hotaru loves shopping." Mikan said randomly one time when they were having dinner.._

_"Impossible," said Ruka._

_"No, it's not."_

_"Hmm."_

_"But she doesn't shop for the usual things. Well, at least, not usual for us. She doesn't go shopping for clothes or bags or shoes, except when I tell her or when she sees something she likes."_

_"Then what does she shop for? Cameras?"_

_"Exactly! How did you know?"_

_"Wild guess," said Ruka but he was very surprised._

_"She shops for a lot of gadgets. And it's a habit for her. She has a room for all of it, too. It's really a cool place, you should see it. It feels like you're in cyberspace when you're in that room!"_

_"Cyberspace?"_

_"Yeah…you know…that place people call inside the computer...I wonder what that really looks like?" Mikan suddenly asked randomly. This remark made Ruka put his hands on his forehead thinking, "She's a nice girl…but sometimes, her brain isn't working right."_

_"I know what cyberspace is and it's not what you think it is. But then…that must have cost a fortune," he finally said._

_"That only costs little to her. You know, it's really strange how she is able to save a lot of money and buy a lot at the same time."_

_"That's because she's systematic."_

_End._

"Ruka, would you mind bringing those?" said Hotaru once she finished purchasing. She was carrying one shopping bag only and there were six more bags. At the sight of this, Ruka was very surprised, but he didn't show it. But, his 'inner self's' eyes were about to pop out. Ruka then picked it all up. It wouldn't matter if these were clothes, but they weren't. These were heavy metals. He picked it all up and he looked like Hotaru's slave. Anyway, they got back into the car, to Ruka's relief.

"Where are we heading now?" asked Ruka.

"Let's drop off my things at my place first."

"Okay."

Ruka drove to Hotaru's penthouse. It was his first time to enter the place. He only drops Mikan there sometimes, but he has never gone inside, although Mikan had invited him a thousand times. Once again, he had to carry the heavy bags of Hotaru.

The moment he entered, he was amazed. Her place was well-furnished, uniquely designed and modern in theme. It was a snug place to live in.

"Hey, you better pay attention to what you're holding or I'll kill you," said Hotaru who noticed that Ruka was spacing out.

"Gomen," replied Ruka and he followed Hotaru into a room. "Maybe this is what Mikan was talking about," he thought, and he was definitely right. The room was enormous and full of Hotaru's collection. Once again, he was awestruck. "How'd you manage to store up a whole room of gadgets?" asked Ruka.

"None of your business. Please put those on the table."

Ruka did as he was told and left the room at once. The two of them were standing outside the room and there was silence. Ruka didn't know what to say. He wanted to at least spend some more time with Hotaru but he doesn't have the courage to speak out. He was always at a loss of words when he was in front of this girl.

"So?" Hotaru broke the ice. "If you'll just be standing there, I think you'd better go home. Mikan might be waiting for you. I believe she has a gig tonight. You shouldn't miss it."

"Yeah…I know. Uhm…I was thinking...maybe…" Ruka was plucking the courage to say what he wanted. "Maybe, you could come along with me," he said, his voice drifting away.

"That'll cost 100."

"WHAT?! I have to pay you if I want to take you out on a date?!"

"Yes. You can't drag me around anywhere without a cost. That's why I let you have lunch with me awhile ago, coz you were going to pay for it and you were going to carry the things I shopped for, which I was scheduled to do. It was all good timing so I didn't let you pay."

"Fine…why don't we head there now?" Ruka surrendered as he handed Hotaru a crisp, new 100 bill.

"And you'll also pay for my snacks."

"Your wish is my command," he sighed. "I'm gonna be broke sooner than I expected," he thought to himself.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at the hotel where Mikan was performing. Her show was not going to start yet so Ruka and Hotaru found Mikan sitting in one of the tables with Natsume, Tsubasa and Misaki, Anna and Nonoko. "Look, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are here already!" said Mikan as she pointed to them.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" exclaimed Nonoko and Anna as they hugged the two.

"We haven't seen the two of you in such a long time!" said Anna.

"You know, you have to pay for hugging me like that," Hotaru told them.

"Aww…come on! We haven't seen each other in a long time! You haven't changed, Hotaru," said Nonoko.

"I'll let you get away with it but only this time," said Hotaru as she sat next to Mikan.

"Ruka! What have you been up to?" Anna turned to him.

"Nothing much. I've been busy with my painting classes lately."

"Really?! I bet you're very good at it already!!" Nonoko said excitedly.

Ruka only smiled and then he drank the mojito which was offered to him. Then the manager of the hotel approached Mikan and said cordially that they were starting in five minutes. The waiters were already starting to serve the guests so Mikan got up and started to prepare her things. Then the show finally started. When she was going to do her third song already, she got her guitar and began a slow song.

People started were starting to dance, even Misaki and Tsubasa. Anna and Nonoko danced together. Then Ruka stood up and offered his hand to Hotaru. "Let's dance," he said with a gentle smile that would make the other girls melt. Hotaru felt her cheeks heat up a little. It was a good thing the light was dim so Ruka didn't notice. Hotaru grabbed his hand and then they started dancing.

_Me no mae ni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki  
Mawari ga mienai  
Watashitachi wa doko ni iru no_

Ruka put his arms around Hotarus waist while Hotaru place her hands upon Ruka's shoulder.

_  
Zawameki hajimeta haikei no naka ni  
Mada kienaide ne  
Mou nan ni mo kikoenai  
But I can feel you breathe _

At first, it felt awkward, but with each passing second, they started to get comfortable with each other until they were taken away by Mikan's music. And for once, Hotaru didn't act like the Ice Queen. She finally rested her head on Ruka's shoulder, like the others did, and they just swayed with the music.

_  
Odoroku hodo kimagure na tenkai ni sukoshi dake  
Watashi rashikunai kitai wo oh oh shiteru _

_I wanna be here eternally  
Kono mama mitsumeatte itai  
I can feel you close to me  
Itsumademo soba ni wa irarenai  
Kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni  
_

Hotaru felt very at ease and safe in Ruka's arms. Unlike any dances before, this was the first time Hotaru experienced this kind.

_Tatakai ni dekakeru mae no hitoyasumi  
Anata to sugoshitai  
Yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni  
Can you hear me breathe  
_

Ruka felt wonderful. It was a moment full of bliss for him. "Forget about the thought that maybe she'd let you pay later. I just wish this wouldn't end," he thought.

_Odoroku hodo dewa nai tenkai ni mo  
Kandou shichau toki ga dare ni datte oh oh aru  
_

_I wanna be here eternally  
Dare ni mo mitsukaranai tokoro ni  
I can see you're all I need  
Ashita made tasuke wa iranai  
Kono shunkan sae mo kitto just a fantasy  
_

_I can feel you close to me  
Ano basho ni kaerenaku nattemo  
Ima no kimochi dake wa zutto eien  
I wanna be here eternally  
Come on give it to me  
I can see you are all I need  
Kono shunkan dake wa eien ni_

Mikan had finally ended her song. The people started going back to their seats. Ruka assisted Hotaru back to their place, and they were blushing furiously, but of course, it wasn't very discernible. Mikan performed two more songs and the show finally ended. The friends said their goodbyes and headed to their homes. Ruka dropped off Hotaru at her place.

"Thank you," said Ruka before Hotaru went inside.

"For what?"

"For tonight."

"Hm," Hotaru didn't know what to say.

"Good night then," said Ruka as he went inside his car.

"Good night," she replied and Ruka drove off.

When Hotaru reached her room, she smiled and thought of the events that occurred. "He isn't so bad after all," she thought and then she slept, with a smile on her face.

Ruka felt very ecstatic. He was so happy he was able to spend time with Hotaru and it was still unbelievable for him. Then he stared at the portrait of Hotaru that he made in one of his classes. He couldn't get the smile of his face. Then he closed his eyes and finally slept, with Hotaru still in his head.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

I hope you liked this. I'm sorry if it's not very good. I had been working on this chapter for a few days already.

And I kept on changing it and i ended up with this.

And so sorry again if i have any mistakes. I'm too tired to double check this. I'll just edit this again if there are any.

Take care everyone and have a nice day!!

:almondeyes:


	12. Chapter 12 New Arrivals & Natsume's Past

here are chapter 12 and 13...enjoy!!

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

It's been two days since Mikan's last gig in the hotel. Natsume had a good time and lately, he had been spending time with Mikan, helping her with her songs. They were in Natsume's living room today. He was listening to Mikan humming the tune of the song she sang in her performance and she and Natsume started reminiscing moments on that day.

_Flashback_

_Natsume was watching the other people dancing to Mikan's song and inside him, he was very envious of them. He was envious of the fact that he couldn't dance with the girl who has been catching almost all of his attention lately. _

_Meanwhile, Mikan felt the same, too. How she wished she could dance with Natsume the same way that Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki were dancing. She could only look at Natsume. Fortunately, she had a clear view of him since everyone was dancing in the middle of the room, except for a few people who were either eating, talking with each other or just watching the dance._

_Finally, Natsume met with Mikan's gaze. She smiled at him sweetly, the smile that Natsume would always distinguish despite the distance. Mikan always loved looking at Natsume when she is performing; it made her feel a lot more inspired and motivated to sing. Natsume still kept his stoic face, but he and Mikan knew how rapturous they felt, even by just staring at each other._

_After the performance, Mikan joined her friends and they gave her compliments about how wonderful her performance was. Then she turned to Natsume and said, "Thank you, Natsume. You don't know how much you've helped me a while back." For a moment, Natsume did not quite grasp it. Mikan always made him stupid when she says things like that, always with some sort of puzzle. And, as Mikan's habit when she thanked Natsume, she gave him a peck on the cheeks. "Baka," was all that he could say._

_End. _

Then the doorbell rang. One of the helpers opened it and in came a cute girl, about nine years old. She had shoulder length hair and she was wearing a cute purple headband. Her hair was the same color as Natsume's, raven black. Her orbs were a beautiful shade of blue, which would remind anyone of the ocean. She wore a white puffy-sleeved blouse that had a lavender flower in the middle and a baby blue skirt that reached a little above the knees. She also wore purple slip-ons. "Natsume-niisan!!" the little girl shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran to Natsume and hugged him. Natsume hugged back and made the little girl sit on his lap. "Hey, Aoi! Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm here on a vacation! I'll stay here until Otousan tells me to go back to Kyushu!" she said jovially.

Mikan was astounded at the sight. Natsume looked really happy and his eyes didn't look very cold as it often did and he was smiling. She was staring at them happily then Aoi got down from Natsume and went to Mikan, held up a hand and said, "I'm Aoi! I'm his sister!"

Mikan grinned and shook her hand tiny hands. "I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you, cute Aoi!"

"Are you onii-chan's girlfriend?" she asked.

Mikan blushed at the question and Natsume's eyes widened. "No, I'm not," replied Mikan, and now she was grinning awkwardly.

"Aww," Aoi whined and then turned to Natsume. "I want her to be your girlfriend, onii-chan! I want her to be my oneesan."

Natsume was so dumbfounded. He didn't expect this to come from Aoi, and now Mikan was blushing like crazy. Natsume then said, "You can call her oneesan, anyway." Then Aoi turned to Mikan and exclaimed gleefully, "Can I really call you Mikan-neesan?!"

"Of course, no problem!" Mikan replied.

"Who brought you here?" asked Natsume, who was changing the subject.

"Then Hotaru-neesan fetched me at the airport and brought me here. But one of otousan's assistants went with me until Hotaru-neesan came."

"So, where is Hotaru?" asked Mikan.

"Right here. Jinno-jisan called me on the last minute saying I should pick up Aoi," came a reply. She was followed by two of Natsume's helpers, each bringing in two large travel bags.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said and waved hello.

"Looks like you'll be staying here for quite a while," said Natsume to Aoi with joy evident in his voice, even though his face didn't show it.

"Hotaru-neesan! Sit down!" Aoi said as she dragged Hotaru and made her sit down on the couch.

"Natsume, why didn't your dad just let you fetch Aoi?" asked Mikan.

"None of your business, baka," replied Natsume indifferently.

Aoi heard this and reprimanded Natsume, "Hey! Don't be so rude to Mikan-neesan. She was asking you nicely! You must apologize!"

"No, Aoi. It's alright. I should mind my own business," said Mikan to cool Aoi down.

"Demo…you were so nice to him and he called you baka," Aoi replied as she looked at Mikan pitifully.

"You're so cute Aoi! I'm used to your brother doing that to me…he's really like that," Mikan told her as she picked Aoi up and placed Aoi beside her. Then she stuck her tongue out to Natsume like a kid. This made Aoi giggle.

"You're sister knows better than you," said Hotaru to Natsume.

Suddenly the door opened and standing in the doorway was another girl who was most likely the same age as the three teens. Then the maid at the door said, "Gomenasai, Natsume-sama. We tried to stop her but she insisted that you knew her and came in."

"Urusai," said the girl. The girl at the doorway had dark green, curly hair which was only a little below the ears. She also had dark green eyes. She was a little chubby and had an irritating voice. She wore a pink off-shoulder top, jean skirt, hot pink sandals and a set of pink pearl earrings, necklace, bracelet and ring. She also put on baby pink, eye shadow, too much blush-on and red lip stick.

"Who's she?" Aoi, who was a bit scared of the girl, asked Natsume.

"She's the bad witch," said Hotaru aloud.

The girl got infuriated and approached Hotaru. "How dare you?!" she shouted at her.

Hotaru just looked at her indifferently from top to bottom. Then Aoi went beside Hotaru to stop the girl from hurting her. Then she glared at the girl and then she suddenly pointed her finger at the girl and said, "Oh! I know her now!" said Aoi who lighted up a little.

"Aww! Aoi you remember me already?" said the girl in her 'sweet' voice which made everyone in the room nostalgic. "Natsume must have talked about me a lot!" she thought to herself.

"I don't know why you know my name but I have read all about you! You're the pig in 'The Owl and the Pussycat.' I can tell because you're all pink and fat like a pig, and you have a lot of circles hanging on you! You probably made all of that with your nose, that's what you used for the rings for the wedding of the owl and the pussycat, right?"

Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru were astounded and amused. They wanted to laugh so hard but they stopped themselves. Natsume and Hotaru smirked.

The girl was so humiliated and enraged that she looked like smoke was coming out of her nose and ears. Then she ran to Natsume, desperately hoping that he would defend her.

"Natsume-kun!! They are disrespecting me! You must teach them a lesson!" cried the girl.

Natsume looked at her coldly, if looks could kill, she would be dead the moment she entered the house. Then he spoke, "Serves you right." Then stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

The girl's jaw dropped. She's always been treated that way by Natsume. Then she looked at the others, "You're all insolent fools!" she shouted.

"Don't act so confident about yourself, witch. It's not like you're the queen of the world," Hotaru retorted in her monotonous, but scary, voice.

"Imai! You're probably brainwashing my Natsume-kun and my future sister-in-law Aoi!"

"Why would we even talk about someone like you? We never even thought for a minute that you still existed."

"What?! You stupid, soulless, ugly bitch!"

"Say that to yourself, pig." Then Hotaru walked off, signaling Mikan and Aoi to come with her and headed to the garden.

Sumire had never noticed Mikan the moment she entered. She was too caught up in catching Natsume's attention and fighting with Hotaru. The moment Mikan stood up, Sumire was astounded. She never believed she would ever see _the_ Sakura Mikan face to face. "OH MY GOSH!! MIKAN-SAMA!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the house covered the ears, Sumire's voice was unbearable. Mikan was annoyed, she knew she was a loud person but never as loud as this. She couldn't tolerate it but it was not in Mikan's system to be rude to strangers, but she didn't want to talk to this girl who just bad-mouthed Hotaru and treated Aoi and Natsume like she owned them. She just gave a weak, and forced, smile and followed Hotaru at once. Sumire, being the loud and irritating person she was, screamed again and jumped for joy, like she won the highest price you could get in the lottery which once again bothered the inhabitants of the house.

Then Natsume's helpers grabbed her and forcefully brought her out of the gates of the house. "Gomen ne, but Natsume-sama ordered us to do so," they said and hurriedly went inside and locked the gates. Sumire was annoyed but she had no choice but to go home. Then suddenly, something hit her, "What the hell is Mikan doing in Natsume-kun's house?!" she said to herself. She came up with a lot of reasons which only came to one conclusion: she was Natsume's girlfriend. This enraged her more. The moment she entered her house, she threw everything she could, she was having a deranged fit.

Back at Natsume's place, the four were now gathered in the garden. "Because of that obsessed witch, my time had been wasted. Anyway, after I dropped Aoi, I was only planning to let you know of a proposal for Natsume and then I'll go and start arranging the plans for recording your album, Mikan," said Hotaru.

"We'll be starting our recording session soon?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, on Tuesday."

"Oh…looks like I'll be having hectic days again. Hey, what's the proposal for Natsume?"

"My father had watched your performance at Anna and Nonoko's mini concert at the mall. He liked your chemistry and he liked your talent, Natsume. He wanted you to sign as a recording artist under our company and I'll be your manager, too."

"And if I don't want to?" Natsume said.

"My dad respects whatever your decision is. Anyway, he said he'll give you time to think about the offer.

Let me know what you think on Tuesday, at the studio. I have to go now," explained Hotaru. Then she left the house and started the preparations.

"Nii-san, you should accept it," said Aoi. "It will be great!"

"I'll think about it."

"I think you should, too," Mikan agreed to Aoi. "Besides, you've got exceptional talent."

Natsume didn't want to talk about it anymore so he just strummed his guitar. Then Aoi started to yawn and she said, "I'm tired and sleepy." She was already closing her eyes. "You should bring her to her room already," Mikan suggested. Natsume nodded and carried his little sister and tucked her in her bed. Before Natsume took Aoi, she hugged Mikan and told her, "You're very nice and pretty, oneesan. I hope to see you again!" Mikan hugged back and replied, "You, too, Aoi. Take care!" Even though Aoi just met Mikan, she liked her very much already. It took her only one look to tell that Mikan was the right girl for her brother. She also found Mikan very amiable, and it didn't take her long to accept Mikan, even though she is only Natsume's friend, for now.

Aoi's room was always neat and clean, which Natsume made sure because Aoi always came unexpectedly. Natsume tucked Aoi in her cozy bed and kissed her on the forehead and went back to Mikan.

"You and your sister look alike very much, except for the color of the eyes," said Mikan. Natsume didn't respond. "But she doesn't resemble you that much…she is a lot friendlier than you," Mikan added.

"That's because she is a kid."

"That's not true. What she is now is what she will be when she grows up. And Hotaru told me that you were like that ever since you were a kid." As Mikan said the last part of her sentence, she turned sad. It came to her that Natsume might not have had a nice childhood. Natsume noticed her change of mood and he asked her, "Doushita no?"

"Well… I just wonder why you've been like that ever since. And if this had any connection with your father…"

Natsume didn't like talking about his past, but this was Mikan. He knew Mikan was bothered by such matters and he knew she would understand him best if he opened up to her. So he decided to tell her, she would probably know it any way.

**Natsume's POV**

**Ever since I was a kid, I had been used to being alone, no friends to play or to hang out with. Attendants always surrounded me, giving me everything I wanted. But I never wanted them to do anything for me. They wanted to spoil me, but I didn't let them, besides, they could not and will never be able to give me what I truly want: a father to be there for me, to love me, to help me grow up to be the man I want to be. It's not that I didn't have a father…it's just that, I don't feel that he's there for me. **

**I didn't like going to parties, playgrounds or even attending school activities. It only made me angry and jealous. Jealous because all the other kids have their dads with them, supporting them, making them laugh… bonding with each other. Most of all, I hated Father's day. The time of year where the fathers take a break to spend time with their families. Everytime I walk in the street, I see fathers and their sons playing with each other. Some even have their fishing poles holstered on their back, heading for the river. I never experienced that. I tried to ask him to take me fishing but that event only made me realize how much he despised me.**

_Flashback_

_"Otousan! Happy Father's day!"_

_"Hn," was Jinno's only reply, still as cold as ever._

_"My classmates told me that they were going fishing today with their own fathers! I want to come with you, too, dad!"_

_"Stop bothering me! You have a lot of attendants. Ask them to go take you, but don't pester me!"_

_"C'mon dad! Besides, we never had a chance to go out and do something together."_

_"I said leave me alone! I'm busy with my work, can't you see that?"_

_"I think you should take a break."_

_"Get out of the room now! I told you to just go with the attendants. There are five of them, for crying out loud, and you can go anywhere with them!"_

_"So you got those attendants for me so that I won't go running to you?!"_

_"Kids are only going to annoy me and my work. I never really wanted you anyway."_

_"I hate you! If you never wanted me, then you should've killed me the moment I was born, or even before I was born! Damn You!"_

_Jinno just glared at him and pointed to the door. Natsume's eyes were being filled with tears and he just ran out the door, went to his room and stayed there._

_End._

**"I never really wanted you anyway," he wanted it with so much casualness that it hurt me more, as if it was so natural for a father to tell a son. From that day on, I've never been attached to him or even to my mom. I got used to being alone, never minding anybody else, that is, until Aoi came. She was my only friend back then and she was the only one I allowed to talk to me. From then on, I never let anyone get attached to me. **

**End of POV.**

Mikan listened intently. She had never thought that Natsume went through almost the same things she did, but she was on the lighter side. She has her brothers and mother, Natsume only had Aoi.

"How come your mom never knew anything about it?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know…I don't want to know. Probably because she worships my father too much, whatever his decision is, it always seems right to her, even though she knows it isn't."

"Where are they now?"

"In Kyushu. But I think from time to time they go to California, too. I heard they were setting up some kind of business there. Anyway, I don't intend to know more about them."

"Why are you here in Tokyo?"

"I just went here when I was ten. I knew we had a house here, they were supposed to sell it but I told them I was going to stay. They just let me be. And almost all of my helpers here were my attendants since I was a kid."

"Natsume, you should loosen up a little. They aren't the only people in the world, and not all people are like that. You should at least open up."

"Hn."

"See…there you go again. Even though I am your friend, you still act like that. But, thanks for opening up to me. It means a lot."

"…"

"I have to go. I still have a lot to fix at home. And if you like, you and Aoi can come over for dinner tomorrow. I think Misaki-senpai and maybe Hotaru are joining us. Misaki-senpai visits us most of the time now because her parents are also very busy. So drop by, okay?"

"Hm. We'll try."

"You have to come. I bet Aoi's gonna love it."

Then as Mikan headed to the door, Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug… a very tight hug. Mikan was caught by surprise. No, she had never expected Natsume to act like this, especially towards her. But still, she didn't talk. She just hugged back, but still she was very surprised. Then Natsume whispered, "I should be the one thanking you, polka dots," then he let go. "You're thanking me and then you call me names…what a great way to show your gratitude Mr. Hyuuga," Mikan replied as she left the house, then she said, "Your welcome." Natsume watched her as she got in her car and left. He watched her until he couldn't see her any longer; eyeing her carefully that she doesn't get into any trouble. Mikan was not an ordinary girl, not in the way that she was a superstar…but because she is the only person, aside from Aoi that could make the cold-hearted, aloof Natsume feel the light again…make him happy…make him fall in love.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ


	13. Chapter 13 Eventful Dinner Party

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

Mikan was very busy in the kitchen the next day. She checked if everything she needed for dinner was available. She only had a few hours left to prepare the food and she didn't want any mishaps. Luckily, all the ingredients were present, except for the dessert which she would buy later on, and she started laying the ones she needed first on the counter, turned on the radio and started to cook.

On the other hand, Ruka was practicing his piano in their studio at home, while Tsubasa was taking a nap at the gazebo in their garden. Then Ruka thought he heard some clanking and clattering in the kitchen. Everytime he hears those sounds, he can't help but remember Yuka who made such noises, making lunch or dinner, or eating the breakfast they prepared. But nowadays, it's already a different story. It was not Yuka anymore, but probably Mikan showcasing her culinary skills or Tsubasa just rummaging through the refrigerator, trying to cook something decent. After a few minutes more, he started to fix up the studio and went out to the kitchen to see who was there.

"Mikan-chan! You're already preparing dinner?"

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! Yeah, I have to prepare early. We're going to have guests tonight."

"Guests? Misaki is bringing along some other friends?"

"No. I invited Natsume and his imoutosan. And I am hoping for Hotaru to come. Speaking of which, can you please call Hotaru for me?"

"Sure. But wait…I thought Natsume is an only child."

"That's what I thought, too, but he's got a nine-year-old sister, Aoi. She's a real darling. She's sweet and cute, too."

"Oh. I'll go and call Hotaru then."

Ruka went to the phone and dialed Hotaru's number. He could feel his heart beating very fast, probably because of excitement to hear Hotaru's voice, and because he's nervous he might stutter. After three rings, she finally picked up the phone.

_"Hello? This is Imai Hotaru speaking."_

"Hotaru, this is Ruka."

_"Oh. What do you want?"_

"Uhm…we…uhm…Mikan is inviting you for dinner later. Would you like to come over?"

_"I'll see about that. Tell her when I finish my paperwork early, I'll go there."_

"Okay. I hope to see you later…_we_ hope to see you later."

Then she hung up. Ruka had on a big grin on his face. He was so happy at the thought that Hotaru _might_ come over. "Look on the bright side," thought Ruka. "Mikan-chan, Hotaru will see if she can come over. She said she has to finish her paperwork first."

"Oh, alright. Arigatou, Ruka-pyon!"

"Can you please stop with the Ruka-pyon?"

"Aww…it's really cute on you. Besides, I'm the only who's calling you that one, so when we get lost or something and I'll call out your name, you'll know it's me," Mikan said with a giggle as she poured oil in the frying pan.

"Where did you get it anyway?"

Then Mikan started laughing. She couldn't get the words off her lips.

"C'mon Mikan! And don't go laughing like that while cooking."

"Gomen, Ruka-pyon."

"So?"

"Well…you see…Tsubasa-niichan showed me pictures of the two of you when you were little and then there was this cute picture of you where you were dressed like a cute chick and then oniichan was dressed like a rooster. I thought you were really cute in the costume and then I saw the caption at the back and it had 'Ruka-pyon' so I decided that's what I'll call you."

"And why aren't you teasing Tsubasa?!"

"Hmm…he didn't look good in the rooster costume. I just called him ugly and I got tired."

"And you're not tired of calling me names?"

"I won't be tired. C'mon…it's not gonna kill you if I call you Ruka-pyon. It's our little family secret."

"Fukouhei da."

Mikan just smiled teasingly and didn't reply anymore and just continued with her cooking. Finally, Ruka started to help her. They were doing a lot of courses: beef and asparagus negimaki, teriyaki salmon, sukiyaki, tonkotsu ramen and other Japanese cuisines. For the dessert, Mikan made some tiramisu and she made Ruka buy gelato – specifically chocolate and strawberry flavors - which were her favorite Italian desserts. Also, Mikan brought out her favorite: howalon.

A few minutes before their friends arrived, everything was finally done. Tsubasa, who almost overslept, fetched Misaki. Hotaru also came. Mikan was very delighted when she was her enter their house, but Mikan was not as jovial as she ought to be yet. She was waiting for Natsume and Aoi to come. A few more minutes after Hotaru came, Mikan saw Natsume's car and out came little Aoi saying, "Hayaku, aniki! Mikan-neesan is waiting for us!!" Aoi was wearing a white dress, blue flip flops and had a blue butterfly clip in her hair. Then Natsume finally came out, clad in red t-shirt, black jacket, jeans, and white converse…very simple and yet he still looked very fashionable.

"Natsume! Aoi! I'm so glad you came!" greeted Mikan as she waved her hand.

"Oneesan!" Aoi ran to her and jumped in her arms. "Thank you for inviting us here!"

Mikan smiled at her warmly and held her by the hand. Mikan led Aoi inside the house and they were followed by Natsume. Then everyone else, except for Hotaru, looked surprisingly at Aoi. She was very cute and though she resembled Natsume in appearance, she didn't act much like him. "Konbanwa minna-san! Watashi no namae wa Aoi desu," she introduced herself. Then the rest introduced themselves one by one. They were extremely fond of her that they almost forgot about dinner if it hadn't been for Hotaru who started to complain, "You can play with her later on! Can't we eat first?"

The food was laid down on the table neatly and carefully. "Mikan's improving a lot," Misaki thought to herself. She remembered when Mikan couldn't even cook scrambled eggs correctly and now she was making a lot of dishes. "Congratulations, Mikan!" she complemented her as she took a sip from the ramen. "Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!" she responded and they all had a hearty meal, exchanging stories and enjoying the company of each other.

After the meal, Tsubasa called Misaki to join him in the garden. He brought her to the portion of the garden that Misaki liked best: the one where tulips and dandelions were aplenty, which were Misaki's favorite flowers. There was also a swing there that was beautifully designed.

At first, neither of them was talking. Misaki was seated at the swing, gazing at the stars, which were not very visible because of the clouds, while Tsubasa leaned on the post and was staring at Misaki.

"Tsubasa, you brought me here so that we could keep quiet and space out?" Misaki finally asked.

"Iie..."

"Why then?"

Tsubasa didn't respond at once. He felt like he was going to sweat, even though there was such cold, refreshing breeze blowing through them. And then he brought out from his pocket a silver necklace with a star pendant made of opal. "You see, we haven't been officially a couple yet…and I thought that it would only be appropriate if I…" he didn't – couldn't – continue what he was going to say. He just cut off his 'prelude,' which he thought is starting to get lame, and went straight to the point, "Misaki, would you be my girlfriend?"

Misaki was blushing very much and giggled sweetly. He found Tsubasa's awkward and nervous look funny, because he barely made such a face. He was mostly confident of himself, and didn't like showing how tense he was. "Of course, you twerp!" Misaki then replied and she hugged him tightly then Tsubasa put the necklace on her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Unsuspectingly, they were being watched by Mikan and Hotaru. This was one of Hotaru's 'talents' and she made Mikan join her. She loved taking pictures and videos of 'moments' and uses them for blackmailing or for her own benefits, but she rarely does that…rarely until today. "Hotaru, you know spying on other people isn't right," Mikan whispered. Hotaru just glared at her. Mikan was scared when Hotaru gave her _the look_ and so she didn't react anymore and followed Hotaru obediently with no objections…which she did not dare for a second voice out. Then they crept away, unnoticed and went back inside the house as they left Tsubasa and Misaki to their selves.

"Where'd the two of you go?" asked Ruka when he found Hotaru and Mikan seated on the couch eating gelato with Aoi.

"None of your business."

"Hotaru, if I hadn't known you, I'd probably mistake you and Natsume to be siblings," remarked Mikan.

Hotaru didn't reply, she just continued eating and stood up and got another scoop of gelato. "I thought you didn't like ice cream?" asked Ruka when he saw Hotaru taking another cone of gelato.

"It just so happened I liked this one. Got any problems?"

"No…it's just surprising, that's all."

"I bet you bought this."

"How'd you know?"

"Mikan doesn't know the brand of this ice cream."

"Somehow, I think that you are her sister and I'm not her brother."

"I know."

With that, Hotaru once again sat at the couch, turned on the television and watched a movie. After a while, Mikan was the once who stood up and got tiramisu. Then she started scanning the surroundings, looking for someone. Then she leaned behind the couch she was sitting on a few moments ago and asked Aoi, "Where's you're brother, Aoi?"

"Shirimasen…I had not noticed he was gone," she replied with a cute voice.

"That's alright," Mikan said as she handed her a box of howalon, "Those are howalon. They taste really great. Try some."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" said Aoi as she started eating the candy which she started to like.

Meanwhile, Mikan went out of the house to look for Natsume. "He can't be in the garden. I should've seen him when we went there," Mikan thought. She looked at the porch but he wasn't there. She looked if he was inside his car but he wasn't present either. She was looking everywhere for him but couldn't find him. She was already starting to get very worried. She went back inside the house and asked everybody else if they had seen him, but all of them had no idea where he was. All the others, except Hotaru, started looking for him, too but they just couldn't.

"Hotaru…where do you think he is?" Mikan asked uneasily.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he is ok. He knows how to take care of himself," she replied coolly and confidently.

Mikan couldn't help it. She kept thinking of everywhere he could go. He didn't even answer their calls. Then Mikan thought of one last place…the park. It was a few blocks away but she didn't care. She grabbed her jacket and car keys and left at once, not even bothering to tell the others where she was going.

"Where do you think she'll be heading to?" the very puzzled Tsubasa asked.

"Don't you think we should go follow her?" suggested Ruka.

"I know," Aoi suddenly said.

"Where?!" Tsubasa, Misaki and Ruka asked eagerly.

"She'll go to aniki, of course," was the placid and calm answer of the girl.

The others just sighed. They wanted a definite place but that's what you'd expect from a child. "She has a point," agreed Hotaru, "I don't think we're in any position to know it anymore."

After the movie, Aoi watched cartoons and Misaki and Tsubasa watched with her but ended playing with her. Meanwhile, Hotaru went upstairs to the terrace to get some fresh air. Ruka saw this and followed her.

"Looks like it'll be raining soon," Ruka said as he leaned on the wall.

"Hm."

"You think the two will be alright?"

"Yeah."

Then Hotaru scanned over a photo album which she saw in a stool and found the pictures of Ruka in his chick costume and smiled a bit, which Ruka didn't notice.

"Now I know why you are Ruka-pyon," she suddenly said.

Ruka was flabbergasted and then he became so embarrassed when he saw that Hotaru was leafing through the album full of his pictures when he was a kid. "Can you please give it back? Onegai?" he asked so politely. And then Hotaru lifted her gaze from the pictures and said flat-out, "No." Then she started walking away into the living room with it. Ruka was so dumbfounded he didn't move for a few seconds and came back to his senses only to find out Hotaru had gone off with the album.

He ran down as quickly as he could and looked for Hotaru. Unfortunately, she was not in the kitchen, living room, or dining room. He knocked on the bathroom but no one answered. He looked at Aoi, Tsubasa and Misaki and he thought to himself, "Maybe they didn't notice her. I shouldn't even bother them," and then he walked off. Suddenly, he heard the piano being played. The melody was soothing and attractive. Then he walked in and found Hotaru, who stopped playing the second Ruka set foot in the room. "You didn't have to stop," Ruka thought, but had no courage to say it aloud. Then Hotaru stood up and tossed the album back to him, to Ruka's relief, grabbed her laptop and walked out of the room. Ruka then opened the album and found it empty. He flipped through the pages and not even one of them had a photo. Even the photograph in the secret compartment was gone…and to think that it was one of his most kept secrets.

After that, he heard some laughing coming from the living room. He went to the others and found a slideshow and then he saw it: seven of his treasured pictures as a kid being flashed on the computer's monitor. The other three were very thrilled; Tsubasa was laughing hysterically and Misaki was giggling and trying not to laugh very hard. Ruka found Aoi's laugh very cute, it was amusing and sounded like a voice that of a very adorable cherubim, he just wished that the reason for her laughs were not because of his pictures.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was browsing through Ruka's pictures which she put in a folder. It was a good thing that Ruka didn't have any idea about what she was doing. "He's kinda cute," Hotaru thought, "Maybe, if he wasn't so shy, he'd be great." (Sorry…OOC)

"Aww! Ruka! I never imagined you to look so appealing when you were a kid! And the chick costume does suit you!" said Misaki, who was the first to notice him, with a wide grin.

Tsubasa finally stopped the show and told Misaki, "You should see the others, they're hilarious! But, I have great respect for him so I wouldn't exhibit them…yet."

"Ruka-senpai, you shouldn't be too embarrassed about those pictures. You should enjoy them, too," said Aoi, innocently. She was just a kid, but she seemed to know a lot.

Then Hotaru spoke in a bored voice, "Playtime is over. We should be waiting for Mikan's call." Inside, she was starting to worry for Mikan very much. The rain was starting to pour outside and they don't have a clue where she and Natsume are.

After Hotaru's remark, everyone but Aoi just sat on the couches, very worried. "You're all too quiet! I thought this was a party," Aoi said again, her pleasant voice somehow calming the others.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play some games, right? Just to make to the situation lighter. I bet Mikan wouldn't want us to be sulking," said Misaki. She took out Monopoly from the bottom of the center table and started setting up. "She's right," said Ruka and helped Misaki out. Tsubasa just sighed and got his piece. Hotaru joined them, too. Aoi was the banker, but she was still going to be assisted by the others. They just played the game that seemed to have no end, waiting and waiting for one of their phones to ring. "It's a good thing Aoi is here. She seems like a little Mikan," thought Tsubasa as he smiled at the kid.

Back to Mikan, she was driving quickly, it was a good thing that no one else was driving on the road or she would probably get in trouble. Then she finally reached the park in no time and found Natsume on one of branches of the sakura tree where they had first met. She had expected him to be somewhere in that area, but not on the branches. She ran to him and called out, "Natsume! Get down from there! You might get into an accident!"

Natsume didn't expect her to be there…in fact, he had not expected anyone to come looking for him and find him in that particular spot.

"C'mon! What got into your mind and just go without telling anybody!? You made all of us get nervous and worried to death!" Mikan added.

He finally got down and landed faultlessly and then sat under the tree. "Why did you come here?" he asked nonchalantly, his hood covering his eyes.

"I told you I was worried!"

"You said 'we' awhile ago. How come you're the only one who came?"

"Because I had an idea where you were and they didn't."

"Why didn't they come along with you?"

"Why do you have to ask so many insignificant questions and act as if nothing's happened?! You think disappearing just like that is normal?"

"Don't shout. My ears are probably bleeding right now," he said unflappably.

"I don't care! All I care about is you getting back there in my place safe and sound!"

"So stop yelling or I'll end up in the hospital."

"And stop acting like a jerk!"

After saying that, Mikan finally stopped and kept quiet. Because of her anger and sadness and all of those other emotions she had inside her, tears started welling up in her face and she just stood there, not knowing what else to do. Soon enough, the rain started pouring, just like the first time they met. Mikan was out in the open, not giving a damn about the rain. She just kept standing like she was a tree until Natsume got her hand and they ran to her car. Mikan didn't lock the doors so they got inside in a flash. Natsume was now sitting at the driver's seat and Mikan in the front passenger seat. Mikan's face showed sadness, tears streaming down her face just like the rain outside. Mikan never turned to Natsume even for a moment. She then wiped her tears away and had on an apathetic expression. Then she finally said, "Get moving." She said it emotionlessly that she didn't sound like the Mikan everyone loved and Natsume couldn't take it.

"What wrong with you? Awhile ago you were shouting like an elephant on the loose and now you start acting like me."

"It's none of your business, just get moving."

"I won't start this car unless you tell me."

"You should be the one answering your own question."

"You're starting to get pointless."

"That's because you're so impossible."

"What? How the heck did I become impossible?"

"Because you can't appreciate anything at all! You don't know how I came out here thinking of nothing else except you! I wanted to find you no matter what the cost! I was worried sick and then when I saw you I was so happy but all you had to do was ask me some shit!" (Sorry for my language)

Natsume just kept quiet. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know that he was pushing her to her limits already. He regretted teasing her and what's more is that he did it on the worst possible moment. He wished that he'd just lower his pride and thank her. He should've just let her know how elated he was that he found her…that she came for him…that she was worried for him…most importantly…that she cared for him.

Mikan couldn't take the silence. Tension was in the air and they had been like that for ten minutes already. She unfastened her seatbelt and went out of the car and walked to the direction of her house. Natsume was very surprised that Mikan just left like that so he also removed his seatbelt and went after her. "Mikan! Come back here!" he called out but she just kept walking. At last, he caught up to her and blocked her way.

"Doke!" Mikan exclaimed and pushed him away but he just caught up easily. "What do you want?!" she shouted at him. Clearly, she was very pissed.

"I just wanted to say sorry! I'm sorry for treating you coldly despite the fact that you're the only one who stood by my side! I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't need you and for pushing you away when you are the one who brought back the light in my life!"

Mikan was now speechless. She never expected to hear something like this come out from Natsume's lips but still, she was very angry at him that decided to walk away, as if not minding what he said. But before she could take another step, Natsume grabbed her. His bangs were now covering his eyes, where tears were now falling. Mikan was confused. She didn't know if it was just the rain or if he was really crying. For a moment they just stood there, and now, the rain was stronger than it was a while ago.

"Please…" said Natsume weakly, "don't go…I'm so sorry…"

Mikan was stunned and still speechless and the two of them stood still, almost unmoving. The rain was pouring heavily that it would have been hard to understand what he was saying but Mikan heard it clearly. Mikan felt Natsume's sincerity and, being the very forgiving and kind person she is, shrugged off all the anger she felt for him. She hugged Natsume tightly and lovingly more than any hug she'd given him before and finally, the rain had stopped. They were so drenched they looked like they came right out from the pool. Then Mikan whispered, "I won't and that's a promise." They stayed in that position for a while more and headed back to the car, hand in hand. Natsume was the one who drove back to the house.

Just when Natsume parked Mikan's car, Aoi looked out the window and saw them. She smiled and said, "They're back!" Then the door opened and in came the two, soaking wet, water dripping from their clothes and hair. Misaki ran to them and hugged them both. "The two of you are dummies," said Hotaru and then she walked to them and handed them towels. "Where did you find him, Mikan?" asked Tsubasa. "Nowhere special," she said with a smile. Both Mikan and Natsume were starting to shiver so Ruka suggested that they take a hot bath first. He lent Natsume some clothes since they were almost the same size.

Then all of them spent the whole night playing games, tickling Aoi and just having fun. Mikan tried not to remember what happened earlier. Hotaru went home at 1am since she was going to be busy the next day and she likes to go with her schedule. She was a very organized person. Misaki will be sleeping over and stay at the guest room. She always had some clothes that Mikan kept because she is the most likely person to have a sleepover at Mikan's unannounced or just flick of the moment. Aoi had slept a few minutes before Hotaru left. Mikan brought Aoi to her room first, where Aoi slept soundly until Natsume carried her to the car when it was time to go home. Mikan accompanied them outside of the house. Ruka and Tsubasa volunteered to clean-up the living and dining rooms.

"You sure the two of you are okay?" Mikan asked Natsume after he laid Aoi down on the backseat, "The two of you can stay in the other guest room for tonight. It's already late and-"

"We'll be ok, worrywart," Natsume cut-off Mikan.

"Don't start with the names," Mikan said as she pouted cutely.

Natsume just smirked and poked her forehead. Then he went and inside the car.

"Bye then," Mikan said through the window and waved then started to head inside the house. Suddenly, Natsume got out of the car and went after her quietly. Then he grabbed her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thanks again," he said and casually went back inside the car and drove off. Mikan was left there standing, surprised and blushing. Then she went back into the house and slept until afternoon the next day.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

thanks for reading! classes will start again soon so i'll try my best to update as much as possible from time to time.

i hope i didn't have any mistakes...God bless everyone and have a good day!

:Ü:almondeyes17:Ü:


	14. Chapter 14 His Decision

Here's Chapter 14....Hope you like it...

And I'm very sorry it took so long...

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

It was Tuesday and it was going to be a very busy and exciting day for Mikan. She'll be starting her recording sessions for her new album and she would know if Natsume was going to accept Hotaru's offer. She picked out her clothes and had her in braided pigtails. She put on a lavender shirt/dress, skinny jeans and light blue sandals. Then she put on light make-up and went downstairs to grab some snacks and she was good to go.

When she was getting in her car, Tsubasa handed her the phone. "Who is it?" she asked. "You'll find out," Tsubasa said as Mikan finally took the phone. Then she heard a familiar voice, the voice that she had been missing for what seemed like an eternity already.

"Hello sweetie!"

"Okaasan! Genki desu ka?"

"We're both fine here. We're really enjoying it here in Paris. I just wish that you and your brothers could join us here."

"Aww…we really miss you. Sooner or later we'll all be going there on a vacation. Maybe we'll try to schedule a flight once things slow down here. What do you think?"

"It would be very nice but I do think that it's better if we stick to the plan. Besides, I promised that he'd show up to you a changed man and…it takes time."

"Hmm…all right. Then, please tell him that we said hi and we miss him, too."

"Of course, dear."

"Okaasan, I have to cut this short. I'm going to start recording for my album already and you know Hotaru."

"It's all right. I'll call again soon. I love you! Take care of your brothers, okay?"

"Hai. Love you, mom. Bye!"

"Bye! Love you, too!"

Mikan was starting to get teary eyed already and Tsubasa noticed this. "Mikan-chan, don't feel too bad," he said with care as he took the phone. "I just miss them so much. Maybe I should call back, but," she said while trying to avoid from crying. Then she smiled and said, "Time flies anyway. Speaking of time, I'm running late so I have to rush. Ittekimasu aniki!" "Itterasshai! Take care!" replied Tsubasa, waving goodbye to his sister. He went back inside and he was greeted by Ruka. "No matter how sad she is, she still manages to smile. She always amazes me," said Ruka. "That's why she's our sister," said Tsubasa as he joined Ruka to the living room to watch TV.

Meanwhile, Mikan was already riding the elevator. She opened her bag and ate SlimJim and headed to the tenth floor. "I do hope that Natsume is already there," she pondered. When she stepped out of the elevator, she look left, right, even behind her to see if Natsume was there, but to her dismay, he was not in sight. She then went inside the recording studio where Hotaru was waiting for her. "Still no Natsume," she thought. She placed her bag in one of the chairs then Hotaru spoke.

"You're incredibly early Mikan."

"Early?" Mikan surprisingly asked then she looked at her watch. It was only 8:30 am.

"The recording session is supposed to be at 10," Hotaru continued, "but the earlier, the better."

"It's a good thing we are all set, Sakura-sama," said one of the acousticians in the room.

"Then we shall start," said Hotaru. She signaled Mikan to go to the isolation booth and then started to sing her song. By ten in the morning, they were already done recording two songs. "Mikan, the third song would be your single. We'll be releasing it some time in the six weeks," Hotaru informed her after she took a five-minute break. Mikan nodded her head, drank water and went back to the isolation booth and started singing once again.

_Yorokobi  
Kanashimi  
Kandou  
Setsunasa  
_

_Iroiro aru mainichi no naka demo  
Konna kimochi wa hajimete na no_

_Ano hi no minami no shima ni  
Shizumu yuuyake mitai de  
Kyou no MANIKYUA no iro mitai na kibun_

_Kotoba ni naranai kimochi  
Itsuka tsutaetai  
Kotoba ni naranai kimochi  
Itsuka tsutaetai_

Suddenly, the door outside opened and Mikan saw an approaching figure and then happiness was seen all over her face. The handsome young man she had been waiting for finally came and from the moment he entered, his ruby eyes were set on her. She blushed a little and continued to sing. He then gave a respectful nod to Hotaru and acousticians and Hotaru replied with another nod and didn't say anything. She knew that he wanted to listen to Mikan first. He then took a seat on the vacant chair and didn't take his eyes off of Mikan until she ended the song.

_Ohayou  
Tamerai  
Mabataki  
JANKEN  
_

_Itsumo wa nandemo nai you na koto no  
Hitotsu hitotsu ga DORAMA ni naru_

_Ashimoto de mawaru chikyuu ga  
Sukoshi katamuita you na ki ga shite  
Omoidasenai noni  
Wasuretakunai yume wo miteru_

_Kotoba ni naranai kimochi  
Itsuka tsutaetai  
Kotoba ni naranai kimochi  
Itsuka tsutaetai_

_Kotoba ni naranai kimochi  
Itsuka tsutaetai  
Kotoba ni naranai kimochi  
Itsuka tsutaetai_

Once the song ended, Mikan ran out of the isolation booth and greeted Natsume. "Natsume-kun! Ohayou!" exclaimed Mikan, full of glee. She restrained herself from running all the way to him to hug him. "That would be…embarrassing, I'll reserve the hug for later," she thought. Natsume replied with a "Hn," his infamous trademark. Hotaru then spoke in her monotonous voice, "What's your decision?"

Mikan kept her fingers crossed. "Natsume…don't disappoint me," she thought nervously. After a brief moment of silence, Natsume answered Hotaru, "Sure, I'll accept the offer." Mikan jumped for joy and hugged Natsume. "Arigatou Natsume!" she said gleefully then pulled away from him. "Okay then. I'll be checking your contract and we'll be doing the signing this afternoon," said Hotaru.

"This afternoon already?" Mikan asked, astounded.

"Well, you know how we want things to work on things as fast as we could. If we could do things this instant, we shouldn't wait for another second. Besides, we'll be telling the press about your upcoming album today and everything has been arranged," said Hotaru. "Mikan, I consider that you go take a break first. I'll let them edit the songs first and see if we have to redo them. And while you're taking a break, here's a copy of your contract, Natsume."

Mikan gave a grateful nod and she and Natsume headed outside. Mikan was delighted. She really wanted to spend some time with Natsume even for just a while. They haven't seen each other since the dinner party because Mikan was pretty busy helping Hotaru sort things out with the recording session. There was a café just across the street and that's where the two decided to go. They were greeted warmly by the waiter. They preferred to sit upstairs since it had a better ambience, serene and relaxing. They were given a sit in the balcony where it had a great view of the city.

"I'll have some lemonade, please. Freshly squeezed and no ice," Mikan ordered. "Make it two," Natsume said to the waiter. Then the waiter left after he gave a cordial bow.

"Natsume-kun, I'm really happy about your decision," said Mikan merrily, and her smile gave such radiance that Mikan looked glorious. Natsume could feel his cheeks heat up (a/n: sorry…sOoO OC), and he didn't like it one bit. He would be cussing already but he knows how Mikan dislikes that. Besides, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"What choice do I have? Aoi kept telling me that I should accept it and I know you would have done the same."

"Natsume, if you really don't want to do it, it's okay. We'd understand," Mikan said. Natsume could feel the gloom in her voice.

"It's not that I don't want it. I'm not a person who would do something just because someone said so."

"Then why did you accept?"

"I just thought that it would be great to find something to do. I'm getting tired of the 'laze-around-the-house' lifestyle."

"You don't just go into this kind of life without a deeper reason. I've known you long enough to know that you don't like the limelight."

"Aoi had to do a lot of convincing and I didn't want her efforts go to waste. And I think it's high time I get a job. This is my first offer and I'm going with it. Wouldn't want to be stuck in an office doing paper works. Guess this is the lesser of two evils."

"I know I keep saying this but I'm so glad you're going to be doing this Natsume. I'll help you any way I can," Mikan said cheerfully and flashed him another radiant smile.

Then the waiter gave them their drinks. Mikan thanked the waiter and Natsume just gave a grateful nod. "Just call me again for the bill," said the waiter affably and gave another bow before he left. Natsume continued their conversation.

"I know I sound stupid asking this now but, isn't it that Hotaru should have presented to me the contract the moment she asked me if I wanted to join the business?"

"That's what Hotaru had been laughing about the past few days. She didn't really expect that you'd go with it right away without looking for a contract. But she knew that it wouldn't matter much since you'd say yes anyway. Somehow, she always gets what she wants. Anyway, she told me that she'd just give it to you the day you say yes."

"Hn," was all he could say. "So much for calling me genius," he thought.

The next few minutes, Mikan explained to Natsume things in the contract which confused him. Mikan also told him what he should expect. Aside from Hotaru's very strict policy on punctuality, they'll probably be pressured by the press and chances are, he'll be invited to a lot of shows to guest in. "The first few months of you're career would be the busiest," Mikan told him. Natsume was, to her surprise, listening intently, mostly because he was preparing himself for Hotaru's management. She knew that he started getting nervous. Even _the_ Hyuuga Natsume could feel the chills on the thought that Hotaru would be influencing his life right now. Mikan giggled at the thought. Natsume pretended not to notice and called the waiter again to get their bill. Natsume paid for it and they headed back to the studio.

When they arrived, Hotaru told Natsume that he should change into something more presentable since he only wore a red hoodie and cargo pants. Hotaru also instructed Mikan to help him get dressed.

"But-" Mikan was about to protest.

"No more buts" Hotaru interrupted. They just spent a few more minutes inside the room to listen to the songs that Mikan finished recording. It was all very good so Hotaru told the two to get going. The two used Natsume's car so Mikan had her car picked up by her driver.

Mikan and Natsume arrived in the Hyuuga residence in no time. They were greeted by Aoi who just woke up. "Nee-san! Aniki!" Aoi greeted at the top of the stairs. She was waving at them happily. When they reached the top, Mikan hugged Aoi tightly. "I've missed you, my cute angel," she said warmly as Aoi giggled. Aoi was wearing a lavender nightgown that made her pretty much look like a princess. "Are you going to play with me?" Aoi asked Mikan. "Not today, but I promise, I'll play with you when I'm not so busy anymore." But, would you like to help me pick clothes for Natsume-kun?" replied Mikan. Aoi didn't hesitate for one second.

She ran as fast as she could while holding Mikan's hands to Natsume's suite-like room. His bed was in the middle of the room. At the left side in the corner was a large aquarium. Beside the aquarium was the door to the balcony. Opposite Natsume's bed was his walk-in closet. And in the corner on the right side was his home theater. He also had a fridge in the room full of his favorite snacks and drinks. The bathroom was beside his walk-in closet. Aoi and Mikan sat on the couch. Natsume turned on the TV which was already set in Aoi's favorite channel and then he went to the closet and dressed up.

He wore the usual unbuttoned suit jacket and plain white t-shirt that many actors wear to pull off the semi-formal look. He wore his best jeans and shoes. When Aoi saw him, she clapped with amusement. It wasn't everyday that you would see Natsume dressed like this. Then she ran to Natsume's drawer and grabbed his chain and then she put it on his jeans. She loved doing that Natsume because, according to her and Mikan, it made him look edgier. She also gave him his favorite silver necklace. He always wears this but forgot it during the morning when he was on his way to the studio.

The whole time, Mikan was staring at him and, at the same time, turning red. He looked all the more dashing and chic. When Natsume turned to her, he, too, blushed and was embarrassed. He misunderstood Mikan's stare. "What? Do I look like a disaster?" he said calmly. Mikan snapped out of the trance she was in and said, "No. you look…fine," she said, still as red as a tomato. "What do you think Aoi?" she added. "I think he looks _very_ handsome," she giggled and winked at Natsume.

Natsume was feeling more awkward with each passing second so he told Mikan that they should get going lest they wanted to make Hotaru mad. They said goodbye to Aoi and Mikan promised that she'd buy her something before they go home after work to make up for not being able to play with her. Natsume and Mikan decided that Aoi should stay first with Tsubasa and Misaki so that she won't get bored. Mikan gave them a call and Tsubasa said that they'd pick up Aoi in a few minutes. With that, Natsume and Mikan went back to the studio.

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ


	15. AN sorry

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ

hello. i'm sorry i haven't updated in ... years? lol... i really don't have inspiration...i've been redoing the next chapters since forever but i can't seem to get it right... and i had been working on another story... anyway, i'll try to update (and HOPEFULLY finish and upload another short story) as soon as i can...what with fam issues and college coming up...

take care everyone!

-Gayle-

ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜ


End file.
